I Dream of Demon Foxes (Old)
by SPaladin
Summary: Death, a peaceful way onto the afterlife. And then there what happened with me, now I have the power short of a god and I have the chance to make a difference. OC-SI as Kurama/Kyuubi (New Version Up) (STOP FOLLOWING THIS STORY!)
1. I Dream of a New Life

**So greetings peoples. This was an idea that came up while I was reading some other fanfictions, and I had other ideas which I had wanted to do but I decided not to do, but this one interested me so much and bugged me so much, that I am at the point in which I will start writing it.**

 **I may or may not actually continue it, as for all I know I might just get bored at writing it very soon and just decide to stop.**

 **But either way, I have done about 1 day of studying trying to get the lore correct, but I can't be positive that I got everything right so if you see any lore discrepancies please notify me, as I've had a big enough headache finding the information I have right now.**

 **I will be spoiling it slightly so SPOILER WARNING.**

 **Umm, anything else I wanted to say that I missed?**

 **But to the few people who actually read this, thank you so much for checking out my story and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, I am not nearly as smart enough to create a story this complicated.**

* * *

What is death? If the answer varies, depending if you are religious, a philosopher or just a smart ass.

But how exactly would someone describe it?

It is such a common word that you kind of forget its meaning. I know that sounds slightly off but think about it, when you have over 7 billion people in the world, many of which are dying every second, not to mention all the movies, games, and books that it off as an everyday thing, it does kind of fade away.

That is until it affects you.

Be it someone you love, some friend, or even yourself. Once it comes to you, you finally realize how big death actually is, and it is overwhelming.

Death is good at what it does, It does not wait, it does not stall, it does not bargain, and it is efficient. Now I feel like I am some sort of prophet for the apocalypse.

But even then, if death does claim you, what comes next? There are many beliefs, from the Christian heaven, Buddhism reincarnation, and even just waiting to find out yourself.

I mean, it's cute and all, but I have drop kicked those theories in the face before curb stomping them for good measure. I deserve an award for what I did.

Because, honestly.

Out of all the possibilities.

How exactly.

Do you manage.

To cross dimensions.

When you die.

Because out of all the things I could have expected, this is not what I thought could happen. Like really, there is the fancy multiverse theory, but isn't the idea of crossing dimensions like saying a big f-you to the laws of physics?

I thought that would be the big hitch. I mean comparing something to crossing goddamn dimensions, you would have to search long and hard for something to even come close. I'll come back to this later.

So back to the point! Well you may be thinking, "where exactly did you cross dimensions too?"

Well, there are many ways I can put this, but I'll just say it outright. I crossed dimensions to the anime, Naruto.

You read me right, fucking _NARUTO._

Excuse me a second while I go curse out life.

I've watched the anime, I've read the manga, I've read the fanfictions. Hell even for a bit I wished I could go to a Naruto dimension. But that was just a dream to escape the real world, because who wouldn't love to be in a place with batshit crazy ninjas and weird fucking magic thingies.

If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

So when I found that out it was quite surprising. Not that kind of "Happy Birthday!" Surprising, but a more, kick you in the balls and stand there laughing at you surprising.

Here's what it is like, you finally get to the point in which you accept that you are dead, and you are ready for what comes next, ready to be shipped off to some heaven or at least you think you do. And then it just plops you somewhere else and says, "Have fun!"

So you have that prime example of how considerate death is, but you may ask, well what role do you have in the Naruto universe. Or maybe not, but I have work to do, and I'm not going to ramble on forever.

And this is bringing back something comparing to traveling dimensions.

There are many options in what could have happened, replacing one of the rookie 9, just becoming a completely new character, or even becoming a house plant.

Because who doesn't enjoy a house plant kicking ass and stealing names. That would have been really exciting.

But no, that would be way too easy, too boring. If you are going to bring someone from another dimension why do something as simple as that, why not go big.

Why not take the butterfly effect and instead of having a butterfly flap its little wings, get a 747 engine and show that butterfly who is boss.

So I might be replacing someone even more important, maybe Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke? But that is simple. We need something more grander. (Is that a word)?

So of course I had to be replacing Kurama.

You know, kyuubi, 9 tailed fox, big fuzzball guy. Yep that's me. HELLO WORLD. One of the few people who could probably influence other dimensions.

I'm not even sure Mr. Hagoromo Otsutsuki realized that something was off with me when he split the 10 tails. If he did he was good at not showing it. But he is probably good at that, so for all I know he might be the person that brought me here. But even then as he gave his speech about the future and *cough cough* Naruto *cough cough* I was busy staring off into space wondering what the hell just happened.

Because in case if you forgot, I had just accepted that I was dead, and SURPRISE I wasn't.

So Congratulations! I managed already to change one plot point. Instead of crying I just stared into space looking like an idiot.

But looking back I have some respect for the old creep. I'm still not sure if it is because I am supposed to or I actually have respect. But not many people can fight the 10 tails. So yeah, him being powerful and stuff.

But then, I am released into the world so here I am, in the body of Kurama sitting here wondering what exactly just happened. I mean I haven't been able to get used to my new body.

I am soooo ready. (Sarcasm again.)

* * *

So some time has passed, maybe a bit more than some. I lost count after a several years, I mean you can't really put tally marks on a tree when you are a fox the size of a mountain, and putting tally marks on a mountain would get too much attention. So naturally I kind of forgot about it, like how as you get older you forget your age.

But over that time period I wasn't doing completely nothing.

My first thought is what I should do in the future. I could try to change things for the better form the very start, but then I realized something. If I were to do that I would be charging into unknown territory, not knowing what I am really doing, which even though I am the kyuubi (Which I quickly found out to be fucking awesome.)I would rather go into a situation I know how to handle. Something I might regret later on.

So with grudging acceptance I decided that it is better to wait until the storyline starts before I change anything, if I actually can change all that much. I mean how depressing would that be, being reincarnated only to find out that I can't do jack squat.

Besides that it was awkward enough with this new body of mine. But I adapted fast enough. And as I stated before some things just kind of faded away. I have near photographic memory due to being me, but even then when it hardly concerns me they kind of just slip away, filed into some dusty old bin that I will never open. Many of things being from my old life, for example my old name. When people are calling you by a different name eventually you get used to it. So I now go by Kurama.

After enough time I had tried out seeing if I could become a human, after all I was once a human. And it worked out surprisingly well. But what kind of concerned me is that I looked almost exactly how I was before I died, un kept hair, moderately straight jaw line, fairly slim generally your average person . Even then, there were some slight changes almost. As much as I tried my once dark brown hair became a blood red hair, and my also dark brown eyes turned also into red eyes with slits for pupils as you might have expected. But that wasn't a major problem as I could cast a simple genjutsu to cover that up.

I still don't know why the hell my hair and eyes carried over some of my features, I'm guessing it is something along with the similarities in terms of, I have hair and eyes in both forms.

So I used that opportunity and every once in awhile I would visit some village and generally go to a library so study. It's quite surprising how much little dickwads can come up with if you just give them time.

And talking about villages and humans in general that lead me to my next topic.

Humans are assholes. In case you didn't notice by my little quip back there.

I grew up human, you could still say I am half human, but really, humans are assholes. Think of it, even before I died in our 'civilized' world we were even assholes to each other.

We have wars, slavery, massacres, these are examples of things we did to each other.

So imagine how they feel when they are presented with things that are threatening to them. Do they care what I think? No. Do they care about my own personal agenda? No. Do they even think that I have my own emotions? No.

To them I am either a weapon to be harvested or a monster to be destroyed. At first it wasn't that bad as I could just go into my human form and go to some village and they wouldn't notice, but eventually they realized that I was in a genjutsu and despite all my attempts they eventually connected two and two and I couldn't do that any longer. You would be surprised at the lengths some people will go just to keep me out.

I actually once left from one village quite spectacularly. Spectacular in ways of body parts and parts of houses flying through the air.

So maybe I'm also an asshole, but I think I have my reasons. And who doesn't enjoy embracing their asshole side every once in awhile.

So naturally to relieve my frustrating I went to the other tailed beasts, who I had started to accept as my siblings. However due to natural animosity and me being a slight dick we started to fall apart.

So much for letting off stress.

So when the Gold and Silver brothers came, I kindly told them to piss off. Of course kind being my version of kind, which is not turning them into paste.

But of course they wouldn't leave me alone. And in time the Gold and Silver brothers came back thinking all high and righteous about themselves, those pretentious fools. So this time I told them less kindly to piss off, with a multitude of broken bones, and one almost dead.

That is what I get for being kind.

Luckily those incompetent imbeciles took a hint and left me alone, probably because I snapped both of their spines. So I had time to enjoy life for a bit.

That is until Madara came.

Oh the Uchiha, what a wonderful name! No, just kidding, I hate… no I loath them. See you know how in the anime Kurama hated the Uchiha, yeah well I can perfectly see where he gets his reasoning, hell I agree with him on every level.

I mean, maybe not every level, but really I dislike them. I had liked Sasuke as a character, now it is hard to not see him as a self-righteous, selfish, bigoted little whining bitch.

I like to see myself as a reasonable person, I give people second chances. But then Madara visited me, and before I hardly had the chance to look at him he used his infernal Sharingan. No warning, nothing.

I don't think you realise at the moment how much I am trying to remain calm. I could probably spout so many curses about the sharingan that you would be mentally scarred for the rest of your life.

I had actually thought about this moment, and I had tried building some resistance to it. But I had never faced it before so I didn't know what I was looking for. I mean, I may or may not have captured an Uchiha and tortured them for information, but that was quite fruitless.

I had developed several countermeasures however none of them seemed to work as when he used the sharingan everything turned into mush. I have a thought process but I can hardly string together a coherent thought and everything is like a dream. It both feels like it is taking forever while it taking no time at all. So while I am trying to think it is just released and I am in the middle of a battle in which I am fighting in.

But then you have Hashirama who is the supposed 'good guy' seal me away. Notice how I put good guy in between marks. Someone being good is only a matter of perspective, and from my perspective I hate him.

Like the Sharingan I studied fuinjutsu in libraries to see if I could know about a seal a bit better. That is when I found out, that the type of seal used is no joke. I'm surprised that it didn't cost Hashirwashsahsshashs (I can't bother to remember his fucking name) his life.

On the bright side I at least I get some rest.

That is a joke.

These people are damn slavers.

Let's talk about the first person I was sealed in, Mito Uzumaki. To put it simply she was ok. She never talked to me, and the conditions weren't horrible. In comparison to Kushina at least. Mito was kind enough to only use chains to restrict.

So while I can hardly rest I can still focus. And in focusing I studied the seal. It is hard to say the very least. And almost impossible to say the worst. Almost. But I had plenty of time, and nothing else to do. So I might as well.

That is until they then sealed me into Kushina. As I look back at it, it was confusing at first. I could always have seen what Mito was seeing, hear what she was hearing, and feel what she feels, but I never really bothered as most of it was really boring, I don't care to see her sit around and do jack shit, thank you very much. So I was not prepared to jump around, from seal to seal.

Now that I think back I think remember hearing Mito give her speech about love countering hate, and giving tips against me. Heh, they know so little. I could smear their little precious love on the floor and piss all over it if I wanted to.

So we have Kushina, who seems like a nice person. Until you see what is inside, literally. Chains and stakes. Am I some sort of vampire? Because even with increased healing it fucking hurts!

Did I ever mention that I hate humans?

Yeah, because I reeeeealy do now.

So I can hardly do anything besides scream profanities at Kushina. I may have slightly tried making her life slightly miserable, but it was slightly, so it probably didn't do much. But it made me feel better.

And before hand I thought Mito was bad! Oh, what was in store for me. Oh the wonders of the world!

Before when I watched the anime in my previous life I respected her, and liked her as a character.

I am having a very hard time not wanting to rip her to shreds in the most painful way possible. And trust me I know plenty of painful ways, plenty of which have had quite positive reviews by those who have tested it.

But really, I am having a very hard time finding one good thing she did for me. I would even rather be out in the real world having to defend against people trying to bother me than be sealed in her.

So what seems to be half an eternity passes. And finally I get released. Only for that fucking Sharingan to control me again. I had almost forgotten that he was going to control me, after being sealed away for 2 fucking generations.

So when Minato released me all that pent up hatred came out on Konoha. And I enjoyed it. I. Felt. Alive. And best of all, I could do it without changing anything. I was pretty tame actually in what I could have done.

Why the anime Kurama didn't send an antimatter ball at Konoha is beyond me. I mean, it might have nearly killed him, but still. Big boom, it's hard to resist.

I knew that I was only going to be sealed into Naruto so I enjoyed the carnage while it lasted. I might as well take my payment for what they did to me. See how they felt being at the other end of the stick, and I did not feel any remorse as I killed Kushina.

I don't really feel remorse for killing anybody, so that isn't that much of a surprise actually. But it was cathartic.

And when they did seal me up again I was infuriated, I was frustrated for a bit. But at least I got to rest. Which seemed like a great option at this point. Naruto is too young to have developed a prison system for me besides bars. And while the seal is restricting me it is the most freedom I have felt inside a seal, ever.

I mean, getting my chakra split in half is only a minor problem in the long run for me.

So lying down there I realized this is where it all starts. And even though I really despise most of everybody that exists. I might as well be kind to Naruto. Because from what I remember he might be one of the few people I can trust. And for what he will go through, he might need somebody to trust.

And I might just give that.

Or I might just fuck with him. What ever I am in the mood for.

* * *

 **Ok, so here is the first chapter. I am planning to have more action in the next chapters as this was just a filler up.**

 **Again this may just be a one time thing, but who knows, it just started.**

 **Anyway have fun in whatever you decide to do!**

 **SPaladin Out.**

* * *

 **I had edited this, making some minor revisions and spelling checks. I don't know what else to say.**

 **I guess if this sends a message out to the followers of this story, you can say that this means that I am probably bringing the story back from the down period. If you have no idea what I just said, ignore that.**

 **Bye**


	2. I Dream of a Little Boy

**Holy Shit!**

 **I did not expect this much attention for my story. So I can say that without a doubt for now I will be continuing the story.**

 **I don't know how long intervals between chapter uploads will be but I can try and predict them so on my profile page I will have dates in which I will probably update.**

 **This chapter is more snippets as time passes as I feel that I can't jump straight to the anime and explain what happened in the gap.**

 **And I would like to thank each and every person who liked/commented/or followed my story, as it means more than you probably think.**

 **Thank you each and every one of you.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto… Duh!**

* * *

Is this village supposed to be the shining example of humanity?

Because they proclaim to be the shining examples of peace out of all the hidden villages, and the only thing I take away from it is that these people are pathetic. Naruto is hardly over 1 years of age, and even now they hardly care for him, they ignore him, ridicule him, and everything to try to mentally torment him. I have actually seen the people who work at the orphanage make bets and whoever loses has to take care of Naruto.

Because jesus fucking christ, this is not helping my view on humans.

At least there are two good things, one they aren't physically hurting him for fear what the third Hokage would do two them, second, is that Naruto isn't smart enough to realize how much they are neglecting him, after all he is a baby. So far to him the world is full of wonder. Which means it is really amusing watching the caretakers send glares to a 1 year old who only blabbers something incoherent with a smile on his face.

That managed to entertain me for about 10 minutes. And after that I became bored again.

So after that I got to work I actually had time to studied the seal which imprisons me, out of sheer curiosity. And it led me to realize one thing, that it is very and I mean very complicated, I will give credit to Minato for knowing what he is doing with the seal. This doesn't mean on any level that I respect him anymore, I still hate him.

But when you have as much time as I do you will eventually find out what makes a seal so effective against us. When you are in someone's subconscious it is a lot easier to make something that would otherwise be theoretically impossible in the real world. For example making the walls be invincible.

And when I say invincible I am not stretching it on any level, I tried as much as much as possible to break the walls out of curiosity, and from what I've found even a tailed beast ball left no imprint on the wall. So when I said Minato knew what he was doing, he really and I mean really knew what he was doing. So only the power short of a god would be able to destroy it, and while I am close to being one, I am not quite a god.

So now that we know a forceful attack won't work, what about a more subtle approach.

I can easily cast jutsu's in my prison. The seal does nothing really to restrict that. And these bars and walls are only there to keep me in, and there is quite a wide gap between the bars, a gap only meant to keep me in, not humans. See where I am going with this? So I turned into a human and tried walking through the bars… only to find out that there is some invisible wall in between the bars.

I could easily stick a limb out of the bars in both forms, but in my human form after I stick a limb out the invisible wall solidifies and I can't pass it anymore.

So as far as I am aware, the only way I can escape escape is to slowly leak my chakra through the seal which I am doing, partially to weaken the seal and also to give Naruto my chakra.

But in the meantime I just have to sit here brooding in my own thoughts.

...That sounded exactly like something an Uchiha would do.

Hmphf, I am not associating myself with those bastards.

* * *

Ok, something must have changed, because I am really sure that this did not happen in the original anime. If it did it might have changed it big time, but still the anime version of me is a hard ass so maybe not. But still, you might be asking, what exactly happened, what changed?

Well, let me tell you what exactly happened.

I am staring down, at 7 year old Naruto who is peering inside my prison with his beady little insect eyes.

He can't see me, as I am in the shadows, or else he would probably be trembling in fear, but I can still see him easily.

What should I do though? I could just wait in the shadows and eventually he will probably just get bored and maybe even wander in here, but if he does… I don't actually know what I would do. Should I just talk to him, ehhh , why not? At this point since he has seen my prison if he doesn't figure out what it does or its purpose he will probably talk to the old hag that is his grandfather, and part of me is just curious to see what would happen.

I slowly slinked outwards just far enough to let my eyes become visible from outside the prison, but nothing else.

" **So, the little Naruto finally comes to visit me,** " My voice rumbled in mild amusement.

I can practically feel his fear fill the air. Anyone who can read expressions easily knows that he is terrified, from the way he is trembling, and how you can almost see tears in his eyes. Hell, even his expression changed so fast to the point in which it is comical.

"k… k… kyuubi?" his voice stuttered. He seemed locked in place, frozen as I stare down at him.

Hmm, of course, anybody who is anybody would know who I am. My attack on Konaha is probably the biggest thing that happened since the end of the 3rd Great Ninja War. And he has reason to fear me, he probably thinks I can obliterate him with a mere thought, and normally he would be right.

" **Yes that is me, and I believe we have some things to talk about.** " Of course he can't see it, but I have a big grin on my face, out of sheer enjoyment of his reactions. Still it is probably better that he didn't see it as it would only make him more afraid, and I wouldn't want him to faint on the ground. Is it possible for someone to faint in their own subconscious?

"W...What?" He replied. He seems to be slightly confused which is also mixing with the fear, and I can probably guess why. "What could the awesome and mighty kyuubi want with me?" Or something along those lines, but still I can't work with fear to hard to get someone to listen to you when they are afraid.

" **I'm not going to hurt you brat, I just want to talk.** " Hopefully that will work. And sure enough a lot of his fear dissipates and while it isn't all of it, it is enough for me. It kind of surprises me that just by saying that I was able to calm him down, I wonder if it is how I called him brat. I've never actually called someone a brat before. But it felt like the moment and it seems like the right word to use, probable not, but it was fun, calling him that, so I will probably call him brat more anyway.

"Ok," he said glancing around nervously, "where am I?"

He is asking me questions. When I said we need to talk, I meant that I will be doing the talking and he would be responding. What makes him think that he has control over this situation? As far as he is aware he thinks I can remove him from existence, but very well I will humor him, but if he were anyone else he would be mincemeat. But I still don't have infinite patience for him yet, so he has to be careful in what he says.

" **We are in your subconscious, to ans...** "

"wha…" he said rudely interrupting me.

I sent him a glare shutting him up. He is getting really close till I am done with him.

" **As I was saying, we are in your subconscious. The reason I am here, which you are probably asking yourself, is that I am sealed within you.** "

There is no point in withholding this information from him. I am going to tell it to him eventually and I might as well get it out of the way, and I am slightly interested to see how he will react.

But Naruto just stood there with his mouth slightly open, staring out into space. That goes on for several seconds.

"What? They said you were killed by the Yondaime Hokage."

At the mention of his name, my eyes narrow. I can tell Naruto sees that, as he stutters seemingly trying to take back what he just said. I really hope he knows how close I am till I go ballistic on him.

" **They say a lot of things, most of them are wrong. You. Can. Not. Kill. Me,** " I said stressing each word of that phrase, " **The best you can do is seal me away in someone, and as stated that person is you, so to most people you are the kyuubi.** "

It seems to hit him like a train as he finally connects 2 and 2 and realizes why he is tormented so much in his life, "that is why they call me demon." He said in hardly a whisper.

Now he is all depressed, something I also don't want to deal with. Fine, I will make him happier. It will probably be better in the long run anyway. I'll give him a deal and I guess train him, after all what is the point in trying to make a difference if I don't actively try and change something.

" **But back to what I wanted to say. Now that you know that I am sealed inside you, I am willing propose something that will benefit both of us. I want freedom, and you want to be Hokage, so let's make a deal. I, the kyuubi, will help you train to become Hokage, and in turn you will release me in time, think carefully kid, I don't give offers like this often.** "

He sat there for a second as his frown slowly turned into huge grin slowly crept up on his face. He leapt up in the air pumping his fist in the air. "I told them, and they didn't believe me! Now they will have to accept me! Where do we begin Kyuubi-sensei?" He shouted practically stumbling over his words.

I raised my eye at the sensei part. This kid is really fast to accept something. It is interesting seeing how he goes from fear to confusion to sadness, then to happiness all while in front of me. Most people in my presence would almost fall apart or attack me. It really goes to show how little Naruto has to lose, or just how ignorant he is.

" **First we need to get preparations out of the way. I can't currently communicate to you unless you are here with me, and while we could deal with that it would be easier to fix that so that will be our first objective,** " his face becomes slightly crestfallen realizing that his training is delayed, or at least in his mind, " **but of course I can incorporate a lesson while we fix this. So tell me brat, how would you like to learn fuinjutsu?** "

* * *

It has been a several months and we are about to get our communication problem fixed. I told him not to tell people that I am teaching him at least for now as it would cause a plethora of problems I really don't want to deal with. He seemed to accept that with no qualms but I feel that one day he will just be rambling and accidently let it slip. We can cross that road once we get to it, but back to the topic at hand. I had this idea for a while, but I never had the chance to put it into practice until now. The idea is a modification of a communication jutsu which we add to the seal imprisoning me through fuinjutsu.

The jutsu itself was a link which allowed two people to communicate over large distances on and off, even then it is hardly used, because for infiltration is that it makes it a lot easier to detect a person, as there is has to be a strong chakra connection between the two users and this connection is so visible it gets to the point in which it it never worth taking the risk, and for general communication with someone it was too much of a hassle to get done, and maintained over a long time, and even then some people don't like people talking in their heads.

The seal itself was pretty simple, only a C-Rank, but what made it take so long is how I had to teach him a lot in order for him to be able to perform this, which includes: teaching him chakra controls through the leaf exercise, the fundamentals of fuinjutsu and how it works, and what to write in order to get it to work.

But it did make me realize something. If he really worked on it the kid could absorb information like a black hole. What normally would take a couple years for someone at his age to learn only took several months, but that is only if he is willing to learn, which sometimes he is not willing, which in that case is like explaining something to a house brick. And he seems to enjoy being a house brick sometimes, and I can slightly understand as fuinjutsu is a lot of writing and memorization and Naruto gets bored really easily, but in no way am I condoning him goofing off, so I have to force him to pay attention.

But after all that time, and a lot of frustration we are here at this moment. It took long enough, but I think he has finally got it down after 2 tries and we are testing to check it works.

Naruto leaves the mindscape and after a bit I hear Naruto's voice in my head, "Can you hear me?"

" **I can hear you brat. Hmphf, you may not be completely hopeless.** " I replied.

After we first met I started calling him brat more and more as I found it amusing enough and he didn't really seem to care so it quickly became his unofficial nickname from me. He has yet to come up one for me which I am glad for.

I will not stoop myself down to some nickname he would probably create, and that is if I don't eviscerate him for the nickname he will probably come up with.

But on the bright side we can now finally start the training, which is good because I want something to fill up the time and constantly ridiculing the brat as he messes up provides some entertainment, and another part of me doesn't want some sort of muppet to be my host.

* * *

So today is the first day of actual training outside of fuinjutsu. I was originally going to try to some original exercises but I realized that the exercises they did in the anime are used for a reason, as the concept is easy and it is efficient

" **So first things first, you need to know how to gather chakra and to manipulate it, and while you already did the leaf exercise your chakra control is still pathetic at best so we will have to work on that.** " I rambled.

"Buuuut, Kyuubi-sensei, we already worked on my chakra control so much, remember how many leaves I had to hold up at once, can't you teach me a really cool jutsu?" He complained seemingly throwing out my previous statement.

" **Perform the clone technique, then I will decide,** " I stated blandly.

I already know what is going to happen. It is going to be pathetic, but he needs to see it for me to get my point across. So I watch through his eyes with disinterest as he casts the jutsu, and sure to my guess it look half dead, " **Exactly my point, look at it, and this is a basic jutsu. If you ever want to become hokage you got to be better than this.** **So I have made my decision, you will do the tree walking exercise. I will explain more once you get started, so for now go to the woods and find a suitable and walk up the tree. In order to do that go through the exact same method you used for the leaf exercise but instead of repulsing yourself from the wall pull yourself towards it.** "

"Ok, Kyuubi-sensei, I will master this by tomorrow! Believe it!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air. I can't help but wonder if he now wants to do this in order to learn a jutsu sooner or just to get better, but it doesn't really bother me as long as he gets it done.

And that 'believe it' quote. It was amusing at first but as he does it more and more it slowly becomes annoying, and he has done it A LOT. So the only thing that is keeping me from giving him a piece of my mind is how in my opinion it is an essential part of his personality, so I will let it stick for now.

But sure enough he goes into the woods and once he finds a tree big enough he starts, and he does it again, and again, and again. I give tips whenever I deem it necessary, and sure enough he eventually gets it.

But it took him several hours and he can barely walk and it is almost midnight. Not to mention the fact at some points I almost had to shout at him to continue as he sometimes just wanted to do something else, most of the time get some ramen.

" **Ok, that is enough for today go back to your apartment and go to sleep**." I say subconsciously at this point.

Naruto slowly starts trudging, as I feed him slightly more chakra to keep him up for now. As I am watching what Naruto sees I absent mindedly notice look at the stars in the sky as my mind slowly lulls off.

I let out a deep breath and close my eyes, and slowly I start falling asleep when something hits me. It isn't something physical it is more of a mental hit, and even then hit isn't really the right word.

It is more like a wave, a wave of fear. It takes me a second to figure out it isn't originating from Naruto, it is originating from somewhere else in the village. I perk up and instantly I am on edge. Something is off.

Naruto must have felt something also because he stops and looks around before asking me, "What's happening?"

" **Just go back to your apartment,** " I growl at him. Anyone who can feel this would know that something like this can never end well. One person can not ever produce this much fear, but to Naruto it probably felt like a tap on his head, nothing bad just unusual.

And because of that Naruto doesn't seem that phased and just continues walking oblivious to the obvious threat.

And this isn't your everyday occurrence, so what exactly is happening?

What could it be? There aren't many things that happen after I attack Konaha that can produce this much fear. In fact I can only think of one, and that one is… the Uchiha Massacre.

The more I think of it the more it makes sense, you can't kill everybody in the matter of minutes so someone will figure out and as more figure out more will be afraid, sending a wave of fear through the village, and once Sasuke is facing Itachi, Sasuke would probably be radiating fear like a sun. And not only that but the only 2 districts in that direction is the shopping and Uchiha, and unless someone is inciting fear upon women's dresses this is definitely the Uchiha Massacre.

Eh, those bastards deserve had it coming to their way, and even if it isn't as long as it doesn't affect me I am perfectly fine in whatever is happening.

Sleep now sounds pretty good, as it will take a bit to scrape the stench of fear out of my prison, and I am not in the mood to do that right now.

* * *

" **Hey, t** **oday you got the day off, go get yourself some ramen from Ichiraku, but first come and see me** ," I said as Naruto woke up.

"Hai!" Naruto responded with vigor in his voice, probably from the ramen part, but you can never tell with him.

I had prepared for this for a while. It is kind of hard getting the date correct after all I don't have a calendar on the wall, but with near photographic memory I could figure it out from little things I had seen, and after careful planning which took about 30 seconds I have a surprise for him..

I transformed into a human and waited for him to appear. My appearance wasn't all that much. I was wearing black shorts and t-shirt and I stood fairly tall compared to most humans. As stated the one thing that defines me from other humans is my red hair and red eyes, which while I could put under a genjutsu to cover up I decided to let that stay for a certain reason.

It took about 10 seconds before he appeared outside the prison, his time was getting better, I should tell him that later. He looked up expecting to see me up there, as where I normally greet him, but since I am a human this time he missed me completely.

" **Oi,** " I shouted letting out a smile and crossing my arms as he looked down at me, " **Happy Birthday you brat.** "

Yep it is his 11th birthday, today is October 10. Thinking about it I probably actually executed his birthday really bad, but I haven't done something like this for several centuries, so I don't have much experience. So why did I do it then? As much I don't like to admit it I kind of grew on the kid. It is pretty hard to get mad at him, with his silly antics, and goofy attitude even though I despise it when he says 'believe it'.

But he just stared there looking at me. Bringing up some questions in my mind. Should I not have showed him my human form? Did I get the date wrong? Did I just break Naruto?

He just stood there and stared at me for almost a minute as I just stared back, " **Hey brat, you ok?** "

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor, and before I realize it he is charging at me. Confused at his actions wasn't really prepared to react until he collides against me, and once he did he did the one thing I did not expect him to do, he hugged me.

He hugged me, kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. At any moment right now I could flay his mind, turn him into a vegetable, and in time escape. And while the offer did sound tempting I wouldn't do it.

He was putting his trust in me, he knows what I did to Konaha, he knows all the people I killed yet he trusts me enough to get in a situation in which I can kill him. Yet that didn't seem to phase him.

I stood there for a couple seconds holding my arms up, not touching him like he was acid. But, as the reality of what is happening finally hit me, a smile slowly grew on my face, a honest and true smile. I can hardly remember the last time I was in a situation like this, it must have been my previous life. And it was the brat who caused it.

So I might as well return it, I let out a sigh and slowly lowered my arms returning the embrace. He had his face buried against my chest and it took me a second to realize that he was crying.

"Y...you remembered," he managed to stutter out between gasps.

Of course he never had anyone wish him a happy birthday, so me wishing him one is probably a first.

I let out a small chuckle, I guess can afford to be soft for now, " **Of course, I have been with you all this time. It hurts that you would think I don't know your birthday.** "

He doesn't respond which doesn't really bother me. If anyone ever asks, I will deny it, and most likely kill them also. But as much as I hate to admit, I enjoyed it. After all the hatred I had built up for humanity a feeling so foreign felt different, and this one felt good.

We were in that position for a while, and eventually he pulls away from me slightly and looked up at me with the biggest grin on his face, "You never told me you could turn into a human."

I stretched out my arm and ruffled his hair, " **It was meant to be your birthday present, it is the best I can do with what I got.** "

"Well I love it!" He practically shouted, "You know what? We can celebrate with some ramen!"

I rolled my eyes at that remark. Of course, I should have known this would happen knowing this is Naruto, but I kind of did tell him to get some. Still he is the only person I have ever known that likes to celebrate his birthday with ramen, but to counter that he never had anyone give him cake for his birthday, eh I am thinking about this too much.

" **Sure, knock yourself out.** " I said rolling my eyes and waving my hand at him signaling to leave.

It took him a couple of seconds before he left and after that I looked around, the prison which contains me seems to feel slightly less dark now, and slightly more happy. I took a deep breath and turned back into my normal form. I guess I have the day off also.

I lied down and was about to fall asleep when Naruto sent me a mental message, "thanks you giant fluffball."

...

" **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!?** "

* * *

 **So here we go, this is probably going to be the last chapter before we get where the anime started.**

 **I tried researching the Japanese honorifics, and some of the words that they would use, as you see in some fanfictions, but I can't find all that much, so you won't be seeing that much Japanese words.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. And please, leave a review. I would like to see your thoughts, what you like, or how I could improve. After all since it seemed to get so much attention I want to meet expectations.**

 **And to the people who did review, thanks!**

 **I have and probably will read each and every single review. And I am just going to say one thing, Mari (Who was a guest) said "She" in her review. I'm sorry to say, but when I was creating the character I imagined him being a he, so sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for the third time!**

 **SPaladin out.**


	3. I Dream of An Academy

**I am running out of things to put here.**

 **I was originally going to respond to reviews, but either that would take up too much space in my opinion or I would have to not review every review meaning I would have to leave some out, so I won't do that but that does not mean that I haven't read every review. Thanks.**

 **I know how this is overdue, and if you want to see why it was go to the bottom author's note, I put it there for conservation of space.**

 **On another note WE REACHED 50 FOLLOWERS! LET US BASK IN THE GLORY AND LAUGH AT THE UNCULTURED HEATHENS! But really, thank you guys so much, I am at a loss of words to say. But let's go ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

* * *

" **Leave. Me. Alone** " I said buried in frustration.

"But, this is so boring, who needs to know this?" Naruto complained.

" **I heard you the first billion times you said this, and I will repeat what I said every single time. They teach it to you for a reason, and if you EVER want to become Hokage, you should listen!** " I stated, stressing the hokage part.

"But, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja who ever lived! I don't need to learn math." He stated like it was an obvious fact that everybody knows.

" **Well at least take your complaints and leave me alone.** " I said almost interrupting him. I swear I like the brat and all but in situations like this in which he won't leave me alone I really start to dislike him.

"Bu…" he started.

I tuned him out and slowly tried counting to 10.

I hardly got to three.

" **FOR GODS FUCKING SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR SPINE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!** " I shouted at him, interrupting whatever he was saying.

I silently dared him to continue talking, but that seemed to get through him as he blinked a few times in surprise before quieting down and slumping on the desk, which actually drawed the attention of some of his classmates who looked at him awkwardly.

Naruto is at the academy, whoopty freaking doo dah.

I was actually moderately excited at first when Naruto was told he was going to the academy, but that was until this happened, and this is the first freaking day. If it have to go through this for an entire year I might just follow through with my threat.

But disregarding the removal of spines I noticed something that had crossed my mind before, this is the class in which Naruto graduates with, and he was supposed to be in the academy for 2 years before hand.

Yeah so this got me thinking and I realized two things. One I am diverging the canon more and more as time gets on. You might be thinking though that it won't make that much of a difference, but it does actually. Those three years Naruto got weren't because they thought he was some sort of prodigy it was because he needed it due to how bad at everything he was before hand.

So if he didn't give us the two extra years, he must have noticed Naruto's improvement. Which I am unsure if that is good or bad. Good that Naruto is good enough not to have to be placed in the academy for 2 years and bad that well, there goes 2 years of academy. But still knowing Naruto he did jack squat those two years so, I guess this is a pretty good improvement.

But it makes me wonder if Naruto will learn the shadow clone as it was the result of Mizuki feeling 'sorry' to Naruto after three years of failing. But still it really wasn't him feeling sorry and plus it doesn't really matter matter if he has been here for three or one years because he will probably do the same thing either way. But in case if he doesn't I can still teach him the shadow clone jutsu.

The shadow clone jutsu is one of Naruto's signature moves and it wouldn't really be Naruto if he didn't know it.

But then that raises the problem of Mizuki being able to run free and for all we know he could cause an even larger problem.

See I have to think of these problems all day, it is giving me a headache. Isn't knowing about the future just great?

Naruto interrupted my thoughts by saying silently, "Ummm, help?"

I was about to teach him why you do not annoy me probably in a very terrifying way, but realizing that he wasn't complaining I took a deep breath which calmed me down enough to see what he needed help about. I look through his vision and realize what he is looking at. It is a pop quiz of the 5 Hidden Villages. I quickly scanned the questions and I realize it isn't that hard, but it is necessary information, I will probably have to teach it to him later, but at least know I will help him.

I pretty much did the quiz for him as the only thing he had to do was write down the answers.

The rest of the class until his lunch is pretty docile giving me time to observe the class. I didn't expect much from Shino or Sasuke and it is kind of funny seeing a little kids trying to act so unmoving, but ignoring them Shikamaru would probably be plain out bored if he wasn't talking to Choji occasionally and even then Shikamaru is probably still bored. Kiba was acting like the class clown, a position I'm sure Naruto will soon take. And then you had Sakura, and Ino... and the rest of the girls who were swooning over Sasuke, pathetic. The only girl who wasn't was Hinata who I saw eyeing Naruto occasionally, I should probably have them talk eventually. And finally Iruka who well was teaching and occasionally yelling at a student.

You also had the other kids, but as far as I'm aware they had no effect in the anime so I have no concern towards them.

So from what I have seen in the anime, not much has changed, except Naruto. He seemed oddly quiet which while I do enjoy a lot, it isn't Naruto. It is probably due to what I said to him which shook him up a bit, eh I will try and fix that.

So when their lunch started I said to Naruto, " **since you have nothing to do, why don't you prank somebody?** "

His eyes widened and a smile instantly grew on his face. Not your average smile, but one of you see you know nothing good is about to happen. It still kind of surprised me that he hadn't thought of this before hand, but it doesn't really change much.

So he gets to work. Naruto is actually quite good at sneaking around which makes getting to the classroom quite easy, and then while his traps aren't perfect at all, for someone his age, they are fairly good. So the next person to walk into the classroom, probably Iruka, will get covered in itching powder.

Not the most complex prank/trap he has done, but still moderately advanced for him.

And sure enough when the class starts again, the class is greeted to Iruka trying to remove that pesky itch none of the students seem to know about. That is until Naruto breaks into laughter, and anybody with half a brain figures out what happened. He needs to learn discretion if he wants to get away with pranks, but still almost everybody knows about Naruto's pranks.

The only problem with that is it basically cements the idea that any prank that will happen in the future is Naruto's doing, probably even the ones that he didn't do.

So the next day when Naruto pranks some non-clan kids during lunch the first thing they do is come to Naruto… while still covered in varying shades of paint. So while Naruto was dealing with bullies as diplomatically possible (trying to punch them more than they can punch him) I was snickering as paint was flying everywhere causing the area around there to look like some sort of modern art.

Naruto still lost, and I couldn't do much about it. But as bad as it was it could have been worse, worse as I pumped some more chakra into Naruto keeping him up and fighting, and while it doesn't make that much of a difference, now the bullies will go home with more bruises than they would have gone with, and Naruto will probably be done by the time the next class starts.

And rinse and repeat, there you go, now he is prepared for the academy. I'll teach him the odd thing, but most of the time now I try to force him to learn here.

* * *

So, it has been an entire year of this. How exactly did I live through it. He has learned barely anything, and that is if he actually goes to school which an either of the time he doesn't. How he didn't get expelled surprises me to no end. Probably again from his grandfather, but I don't blame Naruto on some level, almost all the teachers are sabotaging him at school one way or another.

But in terms of knowledge I am mostly to blame for that. I have been way to lazy recently, since I had taught him multiple exercises and got him to create that communication seal it set off some trigger thinking that I didn't need to teach him for a while.

But let's go more in depth, in terms of academic knowledge he learned nothing, and I am starting to think no matter what you try he still isn't going to learn anything at least for now. In terms of genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, well let me explain.

Genjutsu, you never see him using any in the anime, and I don't think it will change, his genjutsu attempts are laughable at best, and that is if it even works. He can hardly detect when he is under a genjutsu and has no idea how to break one, but luckily I can still break any one he is under. But besides that, genjutsu is a no go for Naruto.

Ninjutsu, he knows the basics but outside of that he knows very little. He barely knows the transformation technique, and somehow with that little skill made the sexy jutsu, and then we the clone jutsu. Did he ever learn how to perform this in the anime, because by his progress I don't think so. He can learn the rasenshuriken, but when it comes to this, he can't do it. I can only imagine a Hokage that can't perform the clone jutsu. That would be kinda funny.

And taijutsu, he can run, he has a lot of stamina, and he is slightly fast. That is about all he has, his accuracy with weapons is garbage. His tactic for fighting is punch them or stab them until he wins. Which would have worked better if everybody else knows how to counter that.

So from the anime in these terms we have made little progress, because like I said I was too lenient on him. On the bright side this increases his chances of learning the shadow clone jutsu as Mizuki will think that he is weaker than he actually is, and from what I do know he is a really late bloomer, so once it reaches then or even slightly before I can actually train the living crap out of him.

Eh, I am probably making excuses for myself.

In terms of relationship with his friends, it is about the same also. Everybody in the class has their own variation of not liking Naruto. It either is just plain out ignoring him, screaming at him, hitting him, or bullying him, and generally a combination of those four. Lucky for us Iruka did warm up to Naruto and now they are pretty good friends. I also told him to try to talk to Hinata, but when he approached her she fainted unceremoniously which made other people think he did something to her. That day wasn't the best for Naruto. In other terms that hasn't gotten anywhere.

So I really haven't changed much as of now. I really need to get to work with that.

So here is Naruto, almost the same brat as in the anime, as he is trying to graduate. I have very high hopes for him.

Can you feel my sarcasm?

He walks in knowing that he has to perform the clone jutsu, and I wait for him to cast it, I can see the chakra swirling around him, but once it comes out it looks like a monster from a children's book, and after a second Iruka comes out yelling at Naruto that he failed.

But luckily or unluckily we do have Mizuki to save the day. "Iruka-sensei, he is off, but his moves weren't bad and he did replicate. We both know how much he wants to become a ninja and he is really good at stealth. We could cut him a break and pass him."

Naruto lightens up, but that is instantly cut down when Iruka counters with, "Mizuki-sensei, the other students created at least 3 effective replications, but Naruto can only create one, and look at it, it's pitiful."

Naruto glares at Iruka, but reluctantly leave. I keep quiet, but silently I am happy, Mizuki was 'rooting' for Naruto which almost cements the idea that he wants to use Naruto for his own personal benefit. Which will probably involve him doing something bad on some level, and that bad thing is most likely stealing the scroll.

Still if I helped him he probably could have passed which is nagging at me slightly which only increases as he sits alone on the swing by himself, it gets worse and worse until I feel that I half to do something to make up for it until Mizuki comes.

" **Hey brat, Iruka had no idea what he is talking about, trust me you will become a ninja before you know it.** " I said trying cheering him up. I probably shouldn't hint that I know something like that more often, but it seems that Naruto kind of needs it.

Naruto seems to have heard it but barely respond, but luckily we do have Mizuki who does come to Naruto and tells him to meet up in a certain location later that day, just to talk and while Naruto seems sad thinking that Mizuki might have passed him anyway, which isn't that far off, he obliges him telling him that he will meet up with him.

I keep mostly silent for the rest of the day as Naruto goes through some daily activities until it is time to meet Mizuki, in which he leaves the house making sure to get there on time.

Naruto reaches there and they sit side by side watching the sunset while talking which makes me realize something, Mizuki does seem really good at being the caring one towards Naruto. Too bad he is actually evil, he could have been a good mentor. But anyway Mizuki reveals the little secret and Naruto screeches off to find the scroll almost immediately after Mizuki finishes.

So he gets the scroll in a couple of hours time and with a little nudging on my part he gets off to practicing the shadow clone jutsu. I know that ninja's are coming for him, but how exactly does it take over 3 hours for them to find him. First they even let him get the scroll which by itself surprises me, and then it takes over 3 hours to find him. It does make me think that the Hokage is trying to help Naruto on some level, by delaying it slightly or even stopping the process for finding him.

But then Iruka does find him, so maybe the ninja's of Konaha are actually just really incompetent.

But back to the current situation, we have the problem of Mizuki revealing about Naruto being the jinchuuriki for me. That's not the problem the problem is that Naruto already knows that so when Mizuki reveals it, it won't be much of a surprise, but I kind of have a solution for that. Kind of, as in it seemed like a good idea so let's try it. See the problem with them finding out about me is just the idea that if they do they will do something bad, but really they can't do much if we introduce it correctly. So I talked with Naruto about waiting for a certain time to reveal it hinting towards a situation like this, but told him to make sure not to reveal out deal without my express permission.

But back to what is happening, Naruto masters the shadow clone jutsu several minutes before Iruka comes taking the time to rest and practice it once or twice. So once Iruka actually does arrive Naruto reveals that Mizuki told him that if he masters something from the scroll he will graduate. Only for when Naruto finishes kunai to fly through the air and pin Iruka against the wall, and impaling him on his leg.

So now we have Naruto try to make heads or tails out of the situation as Iruka goes back and forth trying to convince Naruto that they are the good guy. That is at least until Mizuki seems to give up convincing Naruto and goes for the old psychological warfare tactic. I actually found it quite funny when Naruto is all curious and even slightly angry at the idea that the village kept a secret from him only to realize he already knew it.

"Umm, yeah I already knew that." Naruto said at the reveal of him being a jinchuuriki.

Mizuki and Iruka both looked at Naruto in surprise but I will give credit to Mizuki for reacting almost instantaneously.

"That only reinforces the idea that you are a monster. You are nothing but dirt beneath their feet." He said practically spitting when he said monster.

While Naruto has heard this before, Mizuki is pulling the right strings to hit Naruto in the right places, as he recoils from what Mizuki said.

"No, kyuubi is not a monster." Naruto said quietly.

Wait a second, he is talking about me. Is this good or bad. I mean it feels kind of nice that he is defending me, but he shouldn't reveal that he knows about me this much.

Iruka looked gobsmacked and I don't completely blame him. I did kill Iruka's parents and Naruto, who he had recently warmed up to, is defending me.

Mizuki having connected two and two said back, "So you have talked to it," he let out a laugh, "you are pathetic, a disgrace to humanity. You don't deserve to live."

Mizuki pulled the giant shuriken off his back and before Naruto can react throws it at him. Even though it takes plenty of time for the shuriken to reach Naruto he is still processing what Mizuki had just said on top of having to realize he needs to move out of the way.

I'll admit that for a split second my metaphorical heart skipped a beat. Metaphorical as in being completely made out of chakra I didn't have any internal organs, but back to the point. For a split second I was afraid that Naruto would die and I would have completely ruined the canon and probably the world also. Naruto did try moving out of the way but anyone could tell that he wouldn't make it.

But that fear was quickly alleviated as Iruka got in front of Naruto just like in the anime. It still did kind of surprise me as I would expect Iruka not to trust Naruto as much since he revealed his connection to me, but apparently I was wrong. Naruto seemed frozen in place as Iruka said, "We are the same you know, when my parents died my life fell apart, my grades dropped, I became the class clown just to become noticed."

Ok, this is nice and all, but for god's sake skip the sob story. I don't need to hear this, and frankly I don't care about it. Boo hoo your parents died, guess what it happens all over the world, you aren't anything special.

Blah blah blah, something about letting Naruto down, blah blah blah, something about making it up, blah blah blah… something about talking about me once they finish.

Ok, maybe this is slightly more important than I thought, but then again it was part of my plan, albeit it went slightly wrong.

But, I am interested in what Naruto is going to do, actually, you know what I don't have to completely sit here on the side lines I can influence what is going to happen, I can give Naruto the boost of confidence he needs.

" **Are you going to let Mizuki say that. Are you going to let him hurt Iruka, one of the few people who actually care for you? Why don't you show him why you are going to become Hokage. Make him pay.** " I said with a deep undertone.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he shakily got up on his feet. Mizuki let out a laugh and said, "Oh look, the little punk has some courage, it will only be more fun to crush it."

Naruto not even bothering to look up said in barely a whisper, "You insulted the few people who actually accepted me, you hurt Iruka, and if you ever do that again," his voice raised up on these last 3 words, "I'll kill you!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Mizuki replied not seeming to realize how much of a threat Naruto actually posed.

Naruto put his fingers in the cross formation for the infamous jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

You know once you watch the anime you see this hundreds of times, but after 12 years of waiting seeing Naruto perform this jutsu becomes one of those moments you will probably never forget.

I can hear the inspirational music they would play in the anime as almost 200 hundred shadow clones summoned around the tree branch Mizuki was on. Mizuki backed up and actually fell off the tree branch in which he was on, but still quickly recovered grabbing the second shuriken off his back.

Mizuki tried singling out which one was the real Naruto but there was no indication to which one it was, so it wasn't until when one of the clones said, "If you aren't going to start the fight then we will!"

All the clones charged in and luckily Naruto was at least smart enough to stay on the outside so he wouldn't get hurt despite I knew that he wanted to be in the thick of the action.

While some of the clones were dispelled Mizuki was made short work of and soon enough was on the ground unconscious looking like a beat eggplant.

Naruto dispelled all the clones and turned back to Iruka who had just watched the entire thing. Naruto did his infamous rubbing of the back of his neck. He let out a chuckle and said, "I kinda got carried away there, huh. You alright Iruka-sensei?"

"Oh, yeah," he stated. Yeah his injuries really aren't that bad, I guess Mizuki wasn't as strong as he supposedly said he was, or maybe he did have some compassion. Nope I am not going to think about this I have thought enough recently.

Iruka continues saying, "Come over here, I have something to show you."

It really wasn't that much of a surprise, I knew what was going to happen even if I didn't know about the future, and well Naruto was bubbling with joy as he pranced over to Iruka.

Once Naruto got over there Iruka took off his headband and looked at it for a second before giving it to Naruto. "While this is mine, I think you could use it more than I could," Iruka said to Naruto, after a short pause in which Naruto put it on his head Iruka said, "Congratulations, you graduate, and to celebrate I have a surprise. We are going out for ramen tonight!"

* * *

Naruto slurped down another bowl in record time and I let out a bark of laughter as I saw Iruka eye his wallet warily, but he didn't complain.

"So Naruto, you talked to the nine-tailed fox?"

Here we go.

Naruto looked up from his bowl with his mouth still full of ramen shrinking down slightly from Iruka's gaze and said, "Yeah."

Iruka's face instantly darkened and he said, "Naruto I need you to tell me, did he do anything to you?"

"No. We just talked." Naruto replied, not mentioning our deal.

"Naruto what aren't you telling me?" Iruka said with a stern gaze.

Naruto pauses cementing the idea that he is hiding something. Still he just sits there and I know his mind is rushing trying to figure out what to say.

Iruka leans inwards and with a compassionate face says, "Naruto I am doing this to protect you, now please tell me if anything is wrong and I will do whatever I can to help you."

I kinda feel sorry for the kid, right now he has to chose between 2 people he trusts so I can only imagine the internal turmoil. I let out a sigh. I wasn't planning on doing this but, " **Hey brat, if you want to you can reveal our deal, but just don't reveal that you will release me.** "

I am already stretching what Naruto should reveal, but I think this won't cause that much harm. Even if I had no contact with Naruto they would still think that I had some ulterior motive so no matter what we say at this point this will suspect I am doing something behind the scenes. It is just that if he reveals that Naruto agreed to release me in time that would freak out over that.

So Naruto let out a sigh and said, "I made a deal with him."

Well if you put it that way it sounds like you just made a deal with the devil.

Well… to them I am the devil, so if you make a deal with me, then to them you make a deal with the devil, so Naruto did make a deal with the devil.

Luckily Naruto continued before Iruka said something, saying, "The deal is that he would train me to make sure that I don't die."

Hmm, I never said that, but that excuse probably would work. I'll give credit the kid for knowing how to get out of a situation.

Iruka took a deep breath and said, "Are you sure there is nothing else you agreed with?"

Naruto hardly even hesitated a second before replying with his cheerful, "Nope!"

Wow the kid can really change emotions fast.

Iruka seemed not to suspect anything and even if he did kept it a secret and said, "Ok, I will have to tell this to the Hokage, are you ok with that?"

Naruto already back to eating his ramen said with his mouth full, "Ok, have fun."

I doubt Iruka wouldn't do it if Naruto said no anyway.

But still, we just gave the Hokage the hell of a headache.

We should do this more often.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry for how long this chapter took. I started writing it, however I got slightly sick while I was doing it and I still wrote but when I came to check on it afterwards I realized something. It was utter garbage. So then I reworked it and finished it and I also realized something then, it was still utter garbage. So I tried fixing it and that is why it took so much longer. Again I am really sorry for how long this took and I will try my best to release chapters sooner.**

 **Yeah and this is kind of a filler episode slightly, I guess, has a bit of boring stuff, but I will probably get to the team 7 part next chapter.**

 **SPaladin out.**


	4. I Dream of Revelations

**Hello peeps.**

 **I know this one took long also and I am sorry about that, I was trying to figure out what to actually do.**

 **I want to say that the next chapter will be out sooner, but I can't promise anything, but I will try my best.**

 **I forgot disclaimers last chapter.**

 **I think.**

 **Disclaimers: You know the idea.**

* * *

Note to self, as fun as it is to annoy the Hokage, don't make it a habit, because he will unintentionally get pay back.

Or maybe intentionally, that sneaky bastard.

How did he get payback, well he dragged Naruto into his office, and had him there for hours, and hours, and hours.

Let me sum up the main points for you.

He talked to Naruto about not trusting me, which I get what he was getting at, but the entire time he went through this conversation Naruto was talking to me, or more like Naruto was talking and I was giving the occasional side note. So that worked out well for him.

He asked Naruto what I taught him and forced Naruto to show him when Naruto originally refused, and even then pushed thinking there was something he was hiding. He was kind of right, as he didn't show his fuinjutsu knowledge, as he might suspect more about the seal, but eventually he gave up, but chances are he still knows Naruto is hiding something.

He then personally examined the seal, I am not sure if he actually did notice the extra communication seal, and I slightly doubt he did, but knowing how careful he is Jiraiya is probably on his way meaning that Jiraiya will find it. We would have to fix that.

Just as both Naruto and I thought it was going to continue we finally got a break.

Konohamaru charged in, through the door, and past Naruto yelling, "Old man! I challenge you, I am going to defeat you and become the fifth hokage!"

Unlike the anime he did not trip and instead threw the shuriken, he was holding, at the hokage. The hokage didn't even flinch as the shuriken flew past his right ear and embedded itself into the wall, with a small thunk.

This village is full of morons.

Konohamaru was still slightly off set by his throw but eventually regained his balance. I felt the ANBU stir slightly, probably the closest they will get to laughing. The hokage just let out a sigh, adjusted his hat and said, "Konohamaru, I am busy. Where is Ebisu-san?"

Konohamaru just blinked and before he could reply Naruto said, "Who the hell are you?"

And then almost like it was planned, Ebisu came barging through the door, looked upon the situation, gasped and said, "Honorable hokage, are you alright?"

These people are pathetic.

Konohamaru ignoring that Ebisu arrival, charged up to Naruto saying, "I will tell you who I am, I am the person that is going to defeat the old man and become the fifth hokage!"

Naruto let out a fake laugh before saying, "Yeah right shrimp. Don't worry I will become the fifth hokage before you ever do, believe it!"

Konohamaru replied almost yelling, "Hah, I will become hokage before you ever become a genin!"

Naruto like in the anime grabbed the front of his shirt yelling, "Listen brat! I already am a genin!"

Ebisu then making himself known to everybody else yelled, "Hey you! Take your hands off of him right now, he is the honorable grandson of the honorable third hokage," gesturing to each person in dramatic fashion.

There was a brief pause as Naruto digested this information before Konohamaru said, "What's the matter tough guy, scared to hit me because the hokage is my grandfather!"

Naruto replied, "I don't care if he was your grandmother, so believe it!" Before punching Konohamaru in the face knocking him unconscious.

Ugh, these people. I'm starting to think that the only sane person in the entire village is the old monkey man.

Like really, Naruto dropped Konohamaru as Ebisu looked like he was just told that his dog just died. The hokage just told Ebisu to carry Konohamaru out, and he did like the kid was the most precious thing in the world.

Well, after that mish mash, the old man finally took a hint at how exasperated Naruto was and decided that, he had talked to Naruto enough for the day. So as the final thing they took Naruto's ninja photo, not giving him time to paint himself. I'm not even sure if he would after almost an entire day of this.

But poor Naruto, I still had one more thing to do. At least he can actually leave. I told him to summon a clone and have it walk into the room.

See the thing is that I found out a bit ago that I can control Naruto's clones. Albeit it isn't all that helpful in some ways. First as soon as I control it all the knowledge that would be transferred to Naruto when it was dispelled instead goes to me, which isn't really helpful considering I am controlling the clone. Second, because of how I am using the tiny bit of my chakra put into the clone when Naruto summons it, to control it, it's actually controlling it is pretty hard, not to mention using it is like looking through really blurry glass... while underwater, while wearing ear muffs, while your nose is plugged, while you can't taste.

So, I mean that not only is your sight reduced, but every single sense, even sensing chakra. It is hard to control.

But in a situation like this it is better, than using Naruto as a medium to talk.

The hokage just watched in interest as the clone walked in. All that interest did leave though when I took control of it. I don't know what tipped him off, as there are too many things to count, but he did notice. How could I tell he noticed? Well his chakra flared, as well as his killer intent, not to mention the ANBU formed a protective circle around him in a split second.

If this was a real situation, a split second is too long.

I held out my hand, before they could attack me, saying, "Don't. Trust me, if I wanted you dead you would be dead long ago." It will be kind of hard being serious with Naruto's voice, but I'll manage.

He calmed down slightly and sat there examining the clone. He gave a hand signal and the ANBU went back into their hiding places, no doubt prepared to jump back out. He sat there a second before saying, "So tell me, why are you here?"

I had to strain myself to actually understand him amplifying the headache that is growing but I can deal with it later.

Without moving I replied, "There is a group, called the Akatsuki. No doubt you have heard from them, be it Jiraiya or someone else, but listen to me as I say this, in the next several years if left unchecked they can and will destroy Konoha."

I could tell he bristled slightly, as to him,first he had the Kyuubi, one of the worst enemies for a while be summoned in front of him, and then have him reveal information that could destroy the entire village. Still it took him a second or two to react by saying, "And why would you care about the destruction of konoha."

"You're right, I don't. But I do care about the effect that it would have on Naruto and I, and Naruto does care about the village despite what they did to him, so as much as I don't really like it, it would be better to prevent your deaths."

"I still don't see exactly why I should trust you." He replied, neatening some papers on his desk.

"Again, you are right, you shouldn't. But we both know, after hearing information about this, no doubt you will check into it, and when you do find that I am correct you can ask to talk to me again. But for the sake of it I will tell you some information so you can prepare on some level ahead of time, they are all missing s-ranked nin, all extremely deadly. The ones I can remember are, Sasori a puppet wielder who himself is a living puppet, Deidara an explosives expert who makes living bombs, Kakuzu a nigh-invincible man capable of wielding all 5 nature elements, Hidan also a nigh-invincible man who can kill you by inflicting pain upon himself, Kisame Hoshigaki one of the seven swordsman of the mist who wields the Samehada, Itachi Uchiha who I am sure you know of, Nagato and Konan who you can ask Jiraiya about, Obito Uchiha, yes he is alive, and more deadly than ever, and finally Zetsu who is a two in one, one being the manifestation of the will of the ten-tails and the other half being the first victim of the Infinite Tsukuyomi. In case you don't know the Infinite Tsukiyomi is a genjutsu which will allow them to control the world, through the power of the ten-tails, which in case you don't know that either, it is our predecessor, and who also is very, and I mean, very powerful."

The hokage seemed to take a several seconds to digest this information before returning saying, "So if I do believe you, what would you propose."

"I don't know. How about raising defences, warning other villages, you should be able to figure this out, oh, and someone else you should watch out for is Orochimaru" I said waving my hand, "he will probably cause some more immediate concerns, just don't prevent Naruto from going out on missions and figuring out what the real world is like, one because if you do cage him away he will find a way to escape which will cause more problems, and two if you do show him the real world, he can and will become one of the most powerful shinobi of all time."

"You seem pretty adamant on that belief," he said.

"I am, any other questions?" I replied.

"Have you told Naruto any of this?" he replied.

"Not quite yet." I said.

He sat there for a second and I could almost see him stroking his chin, "Hmm, very well I will look into it, but in the meantime you may leave now."

I dispelled the clone without actually replying closing my eyes trying to force away the headache. That was pretty quick.

I blinked a few times as I was back in Naruto's mindscape. He was walking around the village, no doubt heading back to his apartment. He seemed to realize that I was back as he said almost immediately, "What was that about?"

" **You don't need to know.** " I replied absentmindedly fighting away the headache.

"Please?"

" **No.** "

"Sexy ju-."

...

" **You know that doesn't work on me.** "

* * *

Ok, I probably lessened what would have happened to Naruto originally, but still the assignment of teams has been delayed.

I think that maybe my warning of the destruction of the village somehow psychologically influenced the hokage, but still he probably doesn't and won't ever completely trust me.

I can't help but wonder if it is connected to the ANBU that is failing to stay hidden from me.

Seems likely.

But on the next day Konohamaru did put a valiant attempt to stay hidden as he trailed Naruto. Only to fail. Surprise, surprise.

Despite how well it works in Metal Gear Solid, hiding under a cardboard box doesn't work that well.

Yeah, the same thing in the anime pretty much happened, besides slightly less porn and Naruto acting like a moron, and slightly more of actually teaching him what I taught him.

But still, this is Naruto.

So he did teach Konohamaru the sexy jutsu, and did show him porn to make it better. This is Naruto, he is going to be Naruto.

But still we managed to recruit Konohamaru into our little gang. Well, not like he really knows about it.

Still hopefully Konohamaru's trust that shows the old monkey man that I am not influencing Naruto.

But on the bright side, since the monkey man knows that I am teaching him, it does allow me to actually teach Naruto something, without them freaking out too much.

At first I wanted to teach him something really complicated, but considering that currently he can hardly get some basic jutsu's down, let's stick with some more simple stuff.

My first thought then was why don't we refine the basics. Eh, we could, but Naruto is good enough with the basics for now, except taijutsu, and I can't help all that much with that, unless I am physically in the world.

And if I do control one of his clones while I still would beat him, the only thing I would be able to gauge correctly was his speed.

But what if I could have a better physical presence in the world while still helping Naruto, meaning I can actually help teach him taijutsu.

So that led me to what I am going to teach him.

See the reason it is so hard controlling a clone is that I am using the little bit of chakra naturally put in there with Naruto's chakra as a satellite dish to control it.

Too bad it is like hacking into said satellite dish with a potato.

But what if I were to turn that 'potato' into something more like a supercomputer.

Ok, maybe I am exaggerating it slightly, maybe a bit more than slightly, but if Naruto were to put more of my chakra into a clone then I could have easier access at the clone.

But how does that help Naruto?

See since I am sealed within Naruto, his chakra system got used to my chakra.

But if we were to administer it to someone else, with me forcing my chakra to harm them. It could cause some damage.

In other words, I could turn my chakra into a virus towards someone's else's chakra system.

Still if they are too powerful they could resist it, but it would still stun them slightly, and to someone weak enough we could kill them, by infecting their entire chakra system.

It would still probably be effective either way as most people won't be expecting it making it a nice trump card, and with a little touch of fuinjutsu it could become even more effective.

So it is the matter of teaching him to control my chakra, which is pretty hard for Naruto, as it naturally doesn't want to be controlled by someone except me.

But with the time we have, he can get it done.

And then if he can combine it with his other jutsu's say, his rasengan once he learns it, then it will become extra deadly. I don't want to think what if he administers it to the rasen shuriken.

I wonder if I could teach him to use positive and negative chakra, imagine that on the rasen shuriken.

Hmmmm

* * *

Apparently the hokage felt that we were ready to have a team.

Considering how careful he is, I have no idea why he would actually do it, I mean we only told him about my influence on Naruto couple days ago..

But he did rescheduled it and Naruto did a little leap of joy when he learned it was the next day.

So here we are, on the day in which Naruto gets his genin team, and it is already going great.

" **I wouldn't drink that milk.** " I said out of the blue.

"Why is that?" He replied stopping what he was doing and eyeing the milk carton.

" **Listen brick for brains, I know you have drank this milk before despite the fact it was past expiration date, but just don't do it, it will cause more bad than good.** " I said letting out a sigh afterwards.

He read the expiration date as told and let out an 'ehhhh' sound, shaking it slightly, before putting it back down.

It would be better to save him the embarrassment of drinking rotten milk, and the bowel problems it would cause afterwards, but from kissing Sasuke. I'll never let him live that down once he does it.

So I kept silent as Naruto went through a bit of his day, I will admit it I was giddy like a little child at the prospect of Naruto kissing Sasuke.

What? I don't have much entertainment.

So I sat here watching in anticipation as Naruto is having a glaring contest with Sasuke with all the girls watching.

Still I should warn Naruto.

But, let's go over the facts, we have Naruto kissing Sasuke. Let me repeat, Naruto kissing Sasuke. Naruto. kissing. Sasuke.

Yeah the time I would warn him of something like this is the time in which hell freezes over.

So when a boy bumps into Naruto time almost slows down as Naruto is falling forward.

Almost. In an instant they were kissing and I could see both of their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. Oh, this is too funny. Way too funny. Waaaaaay too funny.

It took long enough for me to finish laughing, the entire time I could feel Naruto feeling so sheepish. Eh I might help him now, as every single girl except Hinata is glaring at Naruto strong enough to turn him to ashes " **Window to your right, if you are fast enough you might escape.** "

"Eh?"

" **Too late.** "

* * *

I shouldn't be so happy.

But I am.

And I feel no regrets over it.

But I still should, considering the fact that Naruto looks like a beat tomato.

But then again I got necessary information out of it. Necessary meaning I watched Naruto kiss Sasuke.

See? Necessary information.

But this is the moment of truth. Whether Naruto is on Team 7 or not. If he isn't most of my plans go out the drain. In other words, a lot could and probably would go wrong, and that would be most unpleasant, probably for a lot of people.

Like what if he got Team 8 or something? That would be horrible!

So I am just going to hope that I didn't fuck up canon too much for this to change, but on the bright side I think after this if I do change it, 9 times out of 10 from what I do it will be for the better.

So I listen very closely as Iruka talks. Something about Team 1, something about Team 3, something about Team 5, very closely.

Really the only thing I am looking for in Team 1-6 is if Naruto got placed in any of them.

Drum roll!

He didn't.

Surprise!

But here is the big moment, the call for Team 7, this is where it all happens. This is the big moment in which we decide the future. This is the moment in which the very fabric of the universe could be unraveled.

Ah, who am I kidding, I don't feel much worry over this anymore, because really let's look at the facts. Based on grades, Naruto is the dead last, Sasuke is the prodige, and then there is Sakura.

So chances are Team 7 is going to be the same.

So instead of being on the edge of my seat I am relaxing in it as Iruka announces, "Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha."

Ok good.

Yeah.

I should probably be more glad, about it not changing, buuut, yeah, I am not.

Woooo.

At this point the other teams don't really matter to me. Even if they do change, which I seriously doubt, it isn't that much of a difference.

But I still listen just to make sure, to be sure, and guess what, they didn't change.

wooo.

But still we always do have Naruto to spice things up slightly, "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Oh, Naruto.

Might as well try to hammer the idea into his head as well with Iruka, " **Brat, you barely passed the Academy, and that was after being failed once. Learning the shadow clone jutsu doesn't instantly make you a god or anything, you are still the lowest and Sasuke still is the highest. Naturally you are going to be placed in the same team, now let's start working on making you better than Sasuke**."

So that seems to get to Naruto, as he slumps down. Hopefully he still got the point of getting better.

And the rest of the day isn't really that exciting, a bit more of Iruka talking, then they leave, but something else did happen. Instead of sabotaging Sasuke like Naruto did in the anime, he went out to the forest and continued practicing managing my chakra on clones.

Maybe I got through to him, maybe Naruto has a better work ethic now. Maybe he will become the great ninja everybody knew him in the anime sooner. Maybe he will gain the village's trust faster.

Maybe

* * *

 **I was originally going to have this chapter go on longer, but I noticed that if I did it probably would've taken a lot longer to get out, so this ending is kinda clunky.**

 **On another note: Holy Shit. We have 100 followers. I know how long it takes for me to upload kinda plays into that, and sorry about that, but still. Wow! I honestly wish I could do something to make it up to you guys, but I don't know what to do.**

 **So I will leave it at, I will try my best to get the next chapter out sooner, but really thank each and every one of you.**

 **Also I know that people have the honorifics, japanese phrases, and the japanese name's of jutsu's in their story, but to me it feels off as I write, so they will probably be kept at a minimum, sorry about that.**

 **I did make a slight homage to another fan fiction.**

 **SPaladin out.**


	5. I Dream of A Mission

**Sorry this one also came out slightly late, but at this point you get how long it will take. Sorry about that. :/**

 **I didn't plan the wait to be this long though and I hope it won't be this long again. (Thanks Fallout 4)**

 **On the bright side get treated to an extra long chapter! Yeah, that doesn't nearly make up for the wait.**

 **And some people did ask questions when I posted last chapter and if you want to see the answers go to the bottom.**

 **Disclaimers: I only own the laptop in which I write this on.**

* * *

Should I explain what happened with Kakashi? Not really, because not much happened out of the ordinary. You have the 'hey I am _ what is your name?' type of thing, and that was about it, not that much too it, but on the bright side afterwards we got a break. Now that the Hokage knows of my presence more we can use shadow clones to help Naruto practice which is greatly improving the speed in which he learns, and he seemed to slightly blossom making progress I hadn't seen from him ever.

But then we had the bell test the next day. Of course he went to me first to try to get help being all like, "Oh, please help me, I have no idea what I am doing because I am a complete moron."

And I was like, " **Figure it out yourself**."

Normally I would help him, but at this point he need to have some problem solving abilities so I would only tell him as a last resort as he can't rely in me too much. So that meant that he didn't eat, didn't get the bells, got tied up the pole, and had to get Sasuke to share food with him, so nothing out of the ordinary.

Except there is something out of the ordinary, and it isn't your average "oh crap" situation, this got knocked up a couple notches to an "oh super shit" situation. This is very big, and very bad.

I was paying attention as Naruto fought Kakashi to see if I could give him some tips later on, when I saw something. At first I couldn't actually believe it was there, but after replaying it in my mind about a hundred times over, and analyzing everybit of it, making sure nothing was off, I realized that what I don't want to be true, is true. Because sitting on a branch in the forest was a crow, with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Oh Super Shit

So here I am in the Hokage's office for the second time in a three day period.

"Good you are here, I needed you two actually." He stated when I took control of a clone.

" **So do I, I'll go first,** " I said not giving a chance for him to reply, " **The Akatsuki, they are active. During the test with Kakashi I saw one of Itachi's crows sitting on a branch watching this. Before you ask, yes, I am sure it is one of Itachi's crows, and yes I AM really sure that I am not wrong, but on another note he didn't attack and I have 2 guesses to why, one he is watching and gathering information as they shouldn't be active for a couple of years, or two he is interested in Sasuke's progress, meaning he might show up a bit more often.** "

The hokage bristled slightly before saying, "this slightly leads to what I need to talk to you about. For what you just said I wouldn't know as I didn't get any information on this, but I do have some questions. I cross checked the information you gave me with information you already had, and from the very little information I do have, I could tell that you are correct. Now this raises some questions. How exactly do you know more information about the current world having been sealed away for slightly over 2 generations than Jiraiya and his spy network?"

My eyebrows scrunched up at hearing that. I compiled my thoughts for a second before saying, " **I have been alive for centuries longer than you, there are still many things you don't know about me.** "

"That doesn't explain that much, and if you want me to trust you with the information you have given me then I am going to need to know." He replied.

Hmm. On one side he might be bluffing as he already said he thinks it is correct, and it would concern him. But on the other hand he could ignore me, and at worst completely throw away what I have said. I am not taking that chance, " **Take the Labyrinth**."

"What about it." He said. He probably already knows what I am going to say.

" **It is my creation. A sort of bunker in case there is anything ever threatening enough to warrant its use.** " I replied.

"But wouldn't it be obsolete at this point, it has been discovered and a good chunk of it has been documented." He replied.

" **A good chunk? As far as I am aware it still is a mystery to all of humanity, in comparison to what you think it is, I don't make something that scale simple.** " I said.

"Well then what is there that you haven't told me," he continues asking.

" **If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise when that ANBU squad you are motioning to right now finds it.** " I say giving a grin in the process.

He rolls his eyes slightly but nonetheless continues sending that group to the Labyrinth. I can tell as he thinks about for a bit before saying, "I am putting a lot of trust in you doing this. I will raise patrols around Konaha in case we catch anyone, and I will ask several spies to try to find information on the Akatsuki's locations including Itachi. In the meantime I will have to ask you and Naruto to stay here as a seal master is on his way to check Naruto's seal."

" **I still have a question, you are trusting me quite a bit despite what I have done, tell me why.** "

"Do you remember Naruto's first interaction with the group called The Children of Humanity?"

" **Yes.** "

"Then you will remember that you supposedly formed a chakra shield around Naruto stopping them from giving what would otherwise be fatal blows, it not only signaled that you care about Naruto enough to protect him, but that the seal was weakening slightly. Out of sheer curiosity I left it that way, although had a group ready to fortify it at any moment, and when you didn't do anything harmful it raised some questions about your motives."

" **But this could all be some elaborate scheme to eventually get my revenge.** "

"I took that into consideration, but what with what has happened you must have planned it out very well for it go be going this well, not to mention the luck involved, so either you have thought this through very hard and have gotten really lucky or somehow you got a change of heart and is actually trying to help us, and so far I don't see how bad it could be to listen to you," He took a second to take a breath before saying, "Is there anything you want to say?"

" **If you are going to trust me, then stop going with what you are doing now. That Akatsuki is powerful and Konoha by itself won't stand a chance. If you want to trust me then rally the other villages, as, as cliche as this sounds, if you don't then everything you know will be destroyed.** "

He takes that without flinching and gives a short nod. I still have no idea if he actually listened, but at this point I can't really do all that much besides hold him hostage, and that would be immensely helpful.

I walk outside and motion for Naruto to enter. He does and takes a seat waiting for Jiraiya to arrive after the Hokage fills him in for what is going on. After 1 minute and 42 seconds he gets bored though and starts trying to entertain himself. I swear one day these antics of him is going to get him killed as part of entertaining himself revolves around trying to play games with me, for example 20 questions.

But eventually Jiraiya does enter and starts examining the seal. Here is the moment of truth, with a several twitches of a finger I cast a lot of minor to medium advanced jutsus trying to cover up the modifications we had made to the seal.

It seems to work well enough as he sends Naruto and I out, however as I dispel the clone I can hear Jiraiya faintly say to the Hokage, "Nothing looks off, but if 'looks' isn't enough."

"Why don't you take Naruto under your wing. It will allow you to teach him while making sure the the Kyuubi doesn't do anything wrong."

I didn't need to see him to know that Jiraiya froze in place, "You know I can't do that, the guilt will just…"

Naruto with his impeccable timing interrupted my focus by asking, "Who was the spiky hair guy?"

" **Him? Oh just a raging pervert.** "

I focus again only to realize that they finished their conversation, I turn back to Naruto who started snickering from my comment but that amusement slowly turned into horror as he started gagging. "I...I think I'm going to be sick."

" **He is a pervert, not a pedophile, learn the difference.** "

On another note, " **Ok, brat change of plans. Now that you have clones to train we are going to learn 2 more things. First the rasengan, a jutsu developed by the fourth hokage based off of own of my own jutsus, and second I am going to teach you to use my 'cloak'.** "

And now that I have a useful body outside of Naruto I can start to get things done.

* * *

Common misconception, some people seem to have, shadow clones CAN slowly build up chakra until they have slightly less than the original, it is just really slow for reasons of chakra. Of course there are many factors which can make this happen faster or slower, if I want to , I can make this happen pretty fast.

So after Naruto had mastered simple manipulation of my chakra and made a good enough clone of me I used that clones to summon even more clones. So at this moment I have about 100 mini-me's running around, all with the power to rival the hokage, you should have seen his face when I barged through the window giving him some information on Orochimaru. Perfect. Not to forget how with a simple henge and with enough effort I seem to most people like your average person. Which is great for what I am doing.

I have many little things going on, from preparing some more bunkers/safe houses and other contingency plans I made for what is coming up. I have a fair bit if mes gathering information mainly on the Akatsuki and/or Orochimaru. I have a couple training Naruto. Some more finding new ways to use chakra. And I have a squad who is preparing for my own little mission.

So everything is going pretty good, but thanks to fucking Murphy's Law I am waiting for something to go wrong, but in the meantime I will to have to anticipate it, but still me being called into the Hokage's office is becoming almost a daily thing due to something of my doing.

Let me give you an example.

* * *

Currently Naruto is practicing the rasengan as one of my clones sits on a bench watching his progress. I used the same steps Jiraiya used as currently Naruto is trying to burst a water balloon. He has been practicing for a couple of hours and I can start to see the wear being placed on him. I close my eyes and rest against the branch I am sitting on, I check about every 30 minutes to see his progress.

I hear several footsteps and that catches my attention to warrant me taking a look at who is coming.

Oh great, these assholes.

Several Chunin who think they are the next big thing. They have been harassing Naruto for several years even before they were in the academy due to, " _How he doesn't deserve to have anyone care for him_ ". They never really got to harm him that much normally due to how I condense a thin chakra shield around Naruto which as stated either stops or greatly weakens their blows to the point of being useless, but they don't take a hint and keep coming back.

"Hey loser, what you doing." One of them says.

He goes up to Naruto who is sitting there watching before pushing him over and slamming the water balloon over his face. Part of me wants Naruto to fight back, but the other part realizes that he doesn't stand a chance and that he is too soft to do it in the first place. So I have to interfere and while I could just form another shield around him, that is rather boring to what I can do now.

I drop down not bothering to conceal the noise. I modify my voice to be more normal human's as I want them to underestimate me, "I suggest you leave now."

He crosses his arms and smirks saying, "Who do you care about the loser, he is pathetic, he deserves this in the first place." His little minions chorus in 'yeahs' causing me to sigh.

But my reply is, "This is your last chance, leave now."

He doesn't seem fazed as he says, "You see this hitai-ate this means we are Konoha Chunin, do you really think you stand a chance against us?" I just stare back impassively, "Very well, get him!"

Sending his little minions instead of going himself. He really checks out all the marks for a bully. They charge at me at what seems to be a sluggish pace for me at least. I don't even bother to move until the last second when I flip both of them one for each arm. As soon as the leader can react he is on the ground as I paralyze him temporarily with my chakra.

I let my voice drop back normally, " **Ok this is how we are going to do it, I am going to give you 3 chance to apologize and get the hell out of here. For each chance you lose I break one of your legs.** "

He is already shivering slightly as he manages to get out defiantly, "And on the third chance?"

" **You lose your legs.** "

"Ha, like you would…"

*Snap*

" **Strike 1.** "

He shakes violently yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! WE ARE KONOHA NINJA, YOU CAN'T DO THIS AND GET…"

*Crunch*

" **Strike 2, if you want your legs I suggest you act up.** "

I can tell he is on the verge of collapsing as he tries to retain any dignity he has less, "I'm sorry." I am still not quite satisfied though. I yank on his already broken leg probably tearing a lot of the muscles.

" **You didn't sound sincere.** "

"I'm sorry, I promise I will never bother him again. Now please leave me alone."

I stand back up from my kneeling position and walk over to Naruto, " **We're leaving.** "

His friends watch with wide eyes and finally get their senses together as they go, probably to take him to the hospital.

Naruto and I walk to a different part of the forest to continue training, however once we get there Naruto says, "That… was… freaking AWESOME!"

* * *

So apparently the Hokage doesn't take it that kindly at me almost removing the legs of one of his Chunin. Who knew? He gave me the speech about me having to act better for him to trust me, and as I receded to another clone who is probably doing something more interesting as I am not going to get lectured by mr. monkey man.

But my little squad I created has almost reached the maximum amount of chakra they can, as they will need it. This is something I have been wanting to do for a very long time, and it is almost time.

See what makes shadow clone squads so deadly is how communication is almost not needed, they know the exact limitations of their teammates and can work in nigh perfect unison, with the only drawback of being able to be predicted if you know the caster, and easy hurdle to get over.

But in a couple of days we will be ready, and oh boy I really want this to work.

* * *

I stroll into the Hokage's office not bothering to knock with a scroll tucked under my arm. I can feel the ANBU instantly become alert.

"What is that scroll you are carrying."

" **You'll see.** "

I start unrolling it and just as I am about to activate the seal on it the monkey man states, "If you are going to activate it I am going to need to know what it does ahead of time so I know that it won't harm me."

I have no idea why he even asks as he knows I could just as easily lie as to tell the truth. I stare into his eyes for a couple of seconds before activating the seal with a flick of the hand. The ANBU rush out instantly and have this clone in danger from about 17 different traps and weapons, and it is quite justified.

As on the seal lies the body of Danzo, cut neatly into 10 different pieces lining the paper almost like some kind of abstract art. I have mutilated the body so much it is actually quite hard to tell who it is if you don't look carefully.

" **I suggest you read the scroll I have placed with the body, it has enough information that would have gotten him sent to T &I and locked up till the world ends.**"

He cautiously walks over and opens up the scroll and quickly skims over it. He then signals the ANBU to leave and says, "Well this is quite troublesome, I guess I have to thank you for this information, we will get the root disbanded while incorporating them into our ninja corps and search for more information that he has hidden."

He thanked me, which is a first, but still I am actually kinda glad that I had killed Danzo sooner, he actually had a plan which would have made things way too much harder. He was planning to do three things to sum it up, first turn Naruto into his own weapons with a variety of different techniques, and unlike the anime he was prepared to put them into effect. He was also prepared to cause a chain of events that would end up with the deaths of the Hokage and Raikage. Then Danzo and some other person in the Kumo would take up leadership. Then Danzo was working with another group who was prepared to kill the new Raikage which would then lead to chaos as they scrabble to find a new Raikage. Then he would capitalize on that to take control over Kumo, and with that power and the power of 3 jinchuriki's then he would have been a huge force.

It sounds like a lot of things would have to go together with a lot of luck in order for this to work, but you didn't read all the notes he had yourself. The man was a strategic genius, he had every little bit planned out, to the point in which unless you knew exactly what was going to happen when it would be nigh impossible to stop, even with the people going against him.

The fight itself was nothing special. The little squad I had been prepared for almost a week and despite how strong you think you can get, there is always someone stronger, and in this case I am way stronger than Danzo, even each shadow clone is about his rank, if not slightly lower. The only problem was the damn sharingan, (Starting to sense a pattern here) and the shinobi loyal to him. So with the preparations and overall skill difference and our sheer number advantage it wasn't that much to worry about, as he relies a bit too much on his Sharingan which, I won't lie creep me out slightly. The only thing I am worried about is if somehow the Danzo I killed isn't the real one and the real one is still alive, so I have 15 or so clones dedicated to finding out information about him.

But in the meantime I now have Orochimaru and the Akatsuki to still deal with. I have told the hokage about Kabuto, and he didn't quite believe me but he put Kabuto under surveillance, while my clones have been looking for the some of Orochimaru's hideouts.

It is kind of interesting thinking how I control a spy network, that is slowly gaining enough information to rival some of the bests, just by myself, and then there is the fact that I am controlling it while being sealed inside of a 12 year old.

Meh.

* * *

" _Guess what? I got a C-Ranked mission. One step closer to becoming the hokage!_ " Naruto said in our shared mindscape. Maybe he would become hokage faster if he stops eating ramen every 3 hours and 15 minutes and actually starts training.

But back to what I am doing, I dropped the bandit who was shivering in fear and slammed by foot on his chest turning his insides into mush. Interrogations were always slightly too boring for me.

But back to Naruto, " _ **Nice job brat**_ " was my only reply.

I go to search what I was looking for while communicating with Naruto.

" _ **Tell me about it.**_ "

" _We have to escort some grumpy old man to some Wave place._ "

" _ **I'm guessing you are talking about the Land of Waves?**_ "

" _Yep!_ "

Ok, this was actually quite sudden, but on the bright side it is now time for the wave arc, but back to what I am doing. He doesn't have much on him, except the notebook I am looking for, I quickly skim over it, it supposedly has information on Orochimaru and from what I have read it does, I will read this some point in the near future. He take another quick look around the camp and spot a sword that they used in the fight.

I am no fan of kenjutsu, but this is quite a nice sword. I store it on my back for later use and make way back to Konoha.

So I speed my way back to Konoha. One of the positives of being made out of chakra, no muscle fatigue, so I can go as fast as I can for about as long as possible. So it only takes about an hour to reach back at the gate, compared to what would have taken a genin squad about 3-4 hours. I quickly scale the gate and make way to Naruto's apartment making sure not to be seen.

I slam open the door as I can see Naruto packing. At this point Naruto knows that I have many clones out doing different things, Kakashi knows that I exist as a clone, and Sakura and Sasuke yet to know about my existence.

So me barging into Naruto's apartment really isn't that different from anything I have done before. I remove the sword from my back and hold it out to Naruto as I don't really want it.

" **Happy birthday.** "

"It isn't my birthday."

" **Merry Christmas.** "

"What the hell is christmas?"

" **Just take the damn sword.** "

"I don't know how to use it."

" **I don't know, keep it as a trophy, learn to use it, sell it on the black market, give it to Sakura, just take the damn thing.** "

I shove it into his chest and burst through the front door. This is a lot of my conversations. Except there is the problem of us sharing mindscapes meaning that shortly after Naruto asks.

" _What?_ "

See, in a situation like this I would rather not talk, but if I don't talk he is going to pester me for a couple of hours.

" _ **I already told you.**_ "

" _I still…_ "

" _ **JUST…**_ " I clench my teeth and take a deep breath, " _ **Just take it.**_ "

He finally seems to take a hint as he puts it into his bag, probably going to test it on the trip. I quickly do a mental conversation with myself and decide to send a clone with them hidden in case anything goes wrong. I think you know what I mean when I say that.

I slip a note to Kakashi so he knows in case I slip and he discovers me following them, I wouldn't want him to think that I am going to attack them.

But I have to will have to deal with Zabuza then, I already made the decision I will try to keep him alive. Never thought I might actually decide that, seems my time with Naruto has him wearing off on me.

That and I guess freedom is also making me soft again.

* * *

Holy shit these people are slow, and this is horrifically boring, but still I have some other clones which I switch to every once in a while for entertainment. I have purposely let my chakra slip a few times to let Kakashi know where I am. Still I have known for quite a while that the demon brothers are around, I would get rid of them, but it would be easier to get Kakashi aware of what is going to happen and I feel the best way is to let them attack.

So I thank god silently, as after crossing a bridge I finally see a lonely puddle in the middle of the road. I decide to stay out of the way unless it is really needed, so I sit on a branch and watch.

I watch as Kakashi 'supposedly' gets killed, only for him to appear standing on the same branch I am sitting on.

" **You're an asshole, you know.** "

"I think we both know why I did that."

We both watch the fight for a bit, and I can already tell that this is going different than from what I remember which is slightly disheartening.

" **Their target is Tazuna, now go before Naruto shits himself.** "

He nods slightly but still stays.

"What is your thoughts on the mission then."

" **Complete it, they could use the knowledge about the ninja world. Now go.** "

"Are you sure you don't want to make an appearance, Naruto would like it."

" **Uh, huh.** "

Still a part of me does want to fight, and it probably won't hurt that much to make an appearance as it would help to gain their trust sooner.

" **Fine, I'll get the one with the spiky hair that is standing up, I'll try not to kill them.** "

Always being one for being flashy the Demon Brothers were greeted to a tree flying at their face at almost supersonic speeds. Of course they dodged it but barely, but now they are in the air making it hard for them to maneuver themselves, so my target couldn't do much as I clotheslined him.

Naruto then yelled, "Hey what are you doing here, I had him!"

Sakura then said, "You know him?!"

Somehow they get in an argument, however I ignore him them as I go to Kakashi and say, " **I'll take them back to Konoha, why don't you ask them about their thoughts on the mission.** "

I summon a couple of clones to carry them back to Konoha. I then get a ping in my mind from one of my clones, apparently they had found one of Orochimaru's hideouts, I told another one of my clones to tell the hokage while a group of my clones will eventually enter it. In the meantime I turn back to the group. This might be interesting. But back to what is going on here.

Kakashi turns to me saying, "We decided to continue the mission, as Naruto decided to stab himself to get rid of some poison. Do you want to come along?"

" **Mmmhmm** ," I said while giving a short nod.

And then we got on our adventure to the Land of Waves. Sakura did try to ask me who I was but I just waved her off. Naruto generally stuck to my side. Tazuna stayed near Kakashi. And Kakashi and Sasuke, didn't really do much. That was until Naruto started talking.

"So how do you take control of a shadow clone?"

" **Use the chakra in it as a link.** "

"How do you do that?"

" **Listen the only reason it is helpful is because of my position, to you it generally would only be a hinderance** " I then whispered under my breath only allowing Naruto to hear, " **Don't you dare tell them.** "

He seemed to get the memo, however then Sakura started asking, "You're a shadow clone?"

" **Yes.** "

"But don't they get dispelled if they take too much damage, how do you fix that?" she said proud in her knowledge.

" **I don't get hit.** " That kind of shut her down which made me smile slightly.

She started asking more questions but I just waved those off also, that is until she started asking Kakashi about me.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"Not personally, but the Hokage told me about him." He replied.

"He's friends with the hokage?!" She asked in slight disbelief.

"Not friends perse, more like mutual rivals."

Then it was Sasuke's turn to talk, "Did he fight the third hokage?"

My step did stutter slightly as my thoughts brought back to that night, but I quickly fixed it and continued on my way now listening more intensly.

"Yes, although they never found out who won." Was Kakashi's reply. That only seemed to get Sasuke more curious though.

"How strong is he?" Was Sasuke's response.

"In person, very strong, however this is just a shadow clone of him," Kakashi said, he gave an eye smile of his at that last bit.

That seemed to satisfy them at the moment as they stopped talking. Good, because if I am correct we shall stumble into Zabuza very soon. I took a deep breath filtering out the scents after hearing a branch snap. Got ya. 5 o'clock from me, hiding behind the bushes. I focused on his chakra signature and listened for any movement. I gave Kakashi an ANBU hand signal warning him of Zabuza and telling his location, now we only have to wait for him to attack.

This went on for a couple of minutes until he finally made his move. Sasuke had stretched slightly which would put him in not the best situation to retaliate. So I heard the whistle as Kubikiribōchō flew through the air. Kakashi told everyone to duck as I jumped to the side slightly. I reached my hand out and filtered chakra through it as I grabbed the sword out of mid air, it being as heavy as it is continued on its trajectory, at least if I hadn't changed it. I redirected it towards the ground flipping with it as it got dug in the dirt. I then yanked it out of the dirt and put it on the shoulder.

"I guess I aren't as good as I thought myself to be," said an ominous voice in front of me.

I slammed my foot in the ground pushing my backwards just dodging a kunai swing that would've hit me in the neck. I then swung the Kubikiribōchō around knocking 4 kunai that were heading straight towards me while carrying the momentum with the sword to do a flip cutting down a water clone in the progress.

"I didn't think someone else could wield the Kubikiribōchō besides me, so tell me who are you." Zabuza said.

I ignored him running through a jutsu as a safety measure. Zabuza tensed up however only slightly relaxed when nothing happened. If shit really hits the fan then I will actually use that jutsu for what it is supposed to do.

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said breaking the silence.

I then sidestepped dodging another 3 kunai from another water clone while a stray shuriken from Kakashi takes it down. Jesus he wants his sword back.

"Squad get in Manji formation around Tazuna." Kakashi said again.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, but first." Zabuza said while casting the Hidden Mist Jutsu.

He then disappears, probably going to pick someone off, the only question is who. I release a pulse of my chakra which travels along the chakra in the mist mapping out my surroundings. I let Kakashi reassure squad 7 from the killing intent Zabuza is giving off. That is until 5 different new signatures enters the mist, all probably water clones. A bit of my chakra enters them, not enough to cause any harm but enough to give me their positions.

1 of the clones goes for Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazune, and two goes for Kakashi and I. It seems that he will try to distract us by killing the group only to get us afterwards. Just as the clones is about to attack I yell, " **Duck!** " And considering I hear no screams of pain or death I have to assume that none of them died.

In the meantime, I swing Kubikiribōchō at one of the clones coming right at me who ducks it, I then direct it to the ground again using the momentum to launch me away from the second clone coming for me pull the sword out while I was mid air spinning with it trying to get one of the clones. He seemed to know what I was going to do though as he dodged that also, but he knows more about the Kubikiribōchō than I do as eventually he was able to just get it out of my hands, and he tossed it into the mist probably to his real self. Maybe I will have to bring the big guns.

I feel around me for what I need and once I get it I start condensing it into 8 orbs around me. In about 1 second I have eight miniature tailed beast bombs orbiting around me, my own little concoction.

They all orbit in erratic fashion making getting close to me very difficult. One Zabuza clone doesn't quite seem to know what it is though as one of the clones tries charging through only to hit one of them detonating them causing a miniature explosion. I jump back right as it detonates avoiding most of the damage while I absorb the rest.

I am able to go on the offensive now as the second clone knows it can't get close to me, so eventually I am able to outsmart it and cut it down with a kunai I picked up. I turn to Kakashi to see him busy fighting 2 of the clones, while… Shit, I forgot that there was the other clone fighting Naruto's little group. How they are alive still I don't know, but they could use my help. I send the remaining 7 tailed beast bombs at where I think the real Zabuza is as I won't risk Naruto or Sakura accidentally colliding into one of the bombs.

I charge in towards that clone prepared to fight. The fight was pretty normal also however I hear Kakashi yell something which puts me off for a millisecond which almost gets this clone dispelled. I can't make mistakes like that I am growing too rusty, this is the first enemy I have fought since that night. Still once I get a break I take a quick glance over only to see Kakashi stuck in the water prison jutsu. Just great.

That makes me work slightly harder to get this clone dispelled and a lucky hit gets it dispelled.

I turn back to them as Zabuza keeps Kakashi prisoner, apparently Kakashi had taken down the two clones but the real Zabuza had surprised him. But still Zabuza has Kakashi in the perfect spot to kill him which is the only thing keeping me back. At the same time it is the only thing keeping him safe. He knows I am better than the average person and he isn't taking any chance for me being more powerful than he thinks I am. Smart.

Still he is trying to psych Naruto's little group out to make picking us off easier, "Why don't you genin stop playing the little game, and become real ninja, because as of this moment you aren't ninja, when you have the blood of your enemies on your hand you might be a ninja, when your friends are buried you might be ninja, when you are on my bingo book you might be ninja but right now you aren't, you are just children playing a game they don't know the rules of."

That seemed to get them slightly however they did keep their resolve.

Zabuza continued, "When I was your age I already had the blood of many on my hands." I can tell he is slowly getting to them, "tell me, what do you know about Blood Mist Village."

Kakashi started talking but Zabuza was quick to interrupt him as he says, "It was the graduation test that made me a ninja."

Naruto said in slightly curiosity, "What do you mean, we had a graduation test, what makes yours different?"

"Tell me, for your graduation test did you have to kill all your classmates. Those who shared your dreams and hopes, those you had eaten with every day, those who were your best friends. No, but I did, and looking back at it, I realized something. I loved every second of it, and I would gladly relive it. That is why I AM the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and you stand no chance against me."

Did I tell you that I had covered up my hair and eye color, because at this point I let that drop now, time to retaliate with my own little special revelation. " **You think you are a demon. You have no right to call yourself one. It is a self appointed title other people gave to you out of fear, but in comparison to a real demon you are nothing. Let me show you what power a true demon has, and why you are nothing.** "

I'm not sure if that restored hope in Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna or made them more afraid, but knowing Naruto I probably restored his spirits as I can feel his excitement bleeding through the mind scape.

But my plan did work, as it distracted him enough for another clone to get around. Only to cast a jutsu aptly named wind wall. It slammed into Zabuza while dispelling the water prison freeing Kakashi. It knocked Zabuza through a couple of trees while giving him several slashes in the progress, and that was relatively weak.

I slowly advance towards the injured Zabuza who is hidden behind a lot of foliage, allowing time for Haku to do his work. I get there in time to see Haku carrying Zabuza away giving me a slight nod in the process supposedly to 'thank me' for my help.

I walk back to Kakashi telling him that a hunter-nin got him subtly hinting that we need to talk again, at least in the meantime we have a clear path to the Land of Waves.

* * *

 **Answering questions. (I know I said in my last chapter how I didn't want to, but these are asking questions and I wouldn't want to leave them unanswered.)**

 **Q.**

 **grifman275: If Naruto goes 4 tails, does he have control or does Kyuubi have control?**

 **A.**

 **What I ended up deciding is that if Naruto does go 4 tails, yes Kyuubi would have control, as if it reaches that situation in which it is needed then he would take control.**

 **Q.**

 **Zaralann: Did Kurama's chakra got split again or is he whole in your Fic?**

 **A.**

 **At this point in time he is split, however thanks to a conversation I had with another (author, fanfictioner, writer?) denis.d2505 I now have some ideas on what I can do now.**

 **And the jutsu Kyuubi cast while fighting Zabuza that didn't seem to do anything, I will explain later on what it actually did.**

 **Yeah, so sorry about the delay again, again, again, and again.**


	6. I Dream of An Overlord

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: Things about things.**

* * *

" **You got caught.** "

"I know." Kakashi replied giving me a eye smile.

" **You are supposed to be an elite jounin, so how exactly did you get caught, and don't give me any bs about he being on your same level,we both know he wasn't.** "

His eye twitched slightly, ever so miniscule, but I noticed it. He is hiding something, "I made a mistake and he caught me." Was all he said still in his happy voice. I didn't reply only keeping silent, trying to see if he would say anything more. Still he didn't say anything more.

I know you might be thinking about how in the anime Kakashi got caught also, so I can't blame him for getting caught. No, that is complete bs. If you own the storyline you can do whatever you want with it, and put out a half baked excuse about why it happened and people will believe you. So when he says that Kakashi got defeated people believed him, and so did I. At least not till now.

I guess I will let this topic rest for a bit, but I am asking him again at some point.

" **Oh, and Zabuza is alive?** "

"Mmm Hmmm… wait what?"

* * *

So they started the tree test. Well all of them except Naruto as he already knows it. Boy you should've seen the glare on Sasuke's face when he learnt that Naruto already knew it, and it only got even better when Sakura finished almost as soon as she started leaving Sasuke the only one to be practicing that. So instead Kakashi handed Naruto off to me, lazy bastard, and currently a clone is having Naruto practice using my cloak.

In the meantime, " **Good, I found you.** "

Haku turned from the plants he was collecting and said, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met."

" **Spare me the bullshit, I know you are with Zabuza.** "

His eyes widened slightly as he continued, "You must be mista…"

" **I know I am right, and I have a message for you to give to Zabuza, ask him if he really thinks he can trust Gato, a man known to lie and backstab to get to power, and give him time to think on it. This is the only chance I am giving you.** "

Haku still stared wide eyed as I leapt away, that should work, and if it doesn't I will personally drive Zabuza's sword through his own heart.

So a little time later as I am watching Naruto practice with Kakashi, when Zabuza came for a chat I was not surprised.

Kakashi and Naruto instantly got on guard while I just sat back putting my hands behind my head. " **I see you took my words to heart.** "

"I suppose I should thank you then." Was Zabuza's only reply with a bit of sarcasm.

"Whoah, hold on, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Naruto said.

Kakashi then said to me, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

I was about to talk when Haku came out of his hiding spot and said interrupting me, "This man here came to me with warnings about Gato. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, but alas I brought what he said to Master Zabuza, and after a brief talk with Master Zabuza we went and questioned Gato. It turned out he was correct, so for saving our lives I thank you, and so does Master Zabuza."

" **Tell me, did you kill Gato?** "

It was Zabuza's turn to talk, "No, although we tried."

"How can an elite ninja like you fail to kill a short defenseless man like Gato?" Naruto barged in.

Zabuza did not like his quote as he sent a glare to Naruto shutting him up, which I chuckled to slightly, Zabuza did end up continuing though, "He retreated to another one of his hideouts and although we tried following him, some of his bodyguards delayed us long enough for him to escape, so I have a proposition that will help both of us," he said turning to Kakashi, "I will help your group defend the bridge builder, and in turn you will help me kill Gato when he comes to stop you."

Naruto was the first to reply, "Why do you want to kill Gato so much?"

"He lied to me, and I don't like it when someone lies to me," Zabuza said, then turning to Kakashi, "So do you agree or disagree.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, but don't betray us," Kakashi said giving a half-eye smile.

"I won't."

So that happened, Sakura screeched like a dying turkey when she saw Zabuza which caused Naruto to fall to the ground laughing and me to chuckle slightly. Sasuke seemed generally impassive but sent glares every once in awhile.

And now I am lying in the middle of a field relaxing. I should probably be doing something else though, there are so many better things, but after about 12-ish years of either being sealed away or having to work it is nice to relax. But then I hear footsteps behind me, who the fuck is this. I open one eye to see Sasuke standing above me, we stared at each other for a second, I was just waiting for him to leave, but he instead said, "Fight me."

" **No**."

I closed my eye listening so I can know when he leaves, but instead I was greeted to the sound of a kunai flying through the air. I quickly rolled out of the way and got up to see Sasuke in a fighting stance. Well I think I know who threw that kunai, but if you want to fight asshole, well I will fight.

* * *

"Sasuke! Who did this to you!" Sakura screeched from the table as Sasuke barged in slamming the door. I watched from Naruto's mindscape smiling a bit too smugly. I didn't think he quite expected the reaction he got from me.

Naruto apparently also found it amusing as he said, "Tripped on a rock dobe?"

Zabuza also found it amusing as I barely heard him chuckle from his spot. Sasuke refused to talk as he just sat down and started eating sending the Uchiha Glare™ to anyone who dares look at him. I watched until I got a ping in my mindscape from one of my clones watching Tazuna's house, this can't be good.

I took control of the clone as it was running, I quickly scanned for what it was running towards until I spotted someone. A person planting something on the wall of Tazuna's house, right where the kitchen is. This can't be good. So I kept the momentum making sure that he didn't see me, and once I got close enough I saw what it was, explosive tags, and considering that this guy was able to get here with only me noticing he knows what he is doing, and somebody with explosive tags who knows what they are doing can never be good. So I charged in giving him an explosive kick right as he turned to face me. Now that he is dealt with I am in front of the explosive tags, and I can already tell that they are meant to be detonated remotely, meaning he can detonate these any second now. Shit.

I took a deep breath and focused my chakra giving off a few hand signs as fast as I could. It worked as everything around me slowed down by quite a bit. My little personal time jutsu, only at the price of a fair bit of chakra. Now that I will be slightly twice as fast I now get twice the amount of time. Not wanting to give him an extra second I grabbed each explosive tag before throwing them over the water giving a pulse of chakra to push them away faster. They detonated sooner than I would have liked though as they exploded detonating this clone, big problem is that my next closest clone is 1 minute off, so I quickly went back to Naruto's mindscape and looked out seeing that everybody heard the explosion.

" **Assassin outside in the water, stopped him but my clone got dispelled, tell them Right Fucking Now.** " I said as fast as possible.

"Uh guys…" Naruto started but Kakashi and Zabuza beat him as the charged out. Zabuza almost breaking the door, and the surrounding wall in the process.

Then Sasuke followed them, probably to test his skill. Sakura followed Sasuke, because she is Sakura, and Haku followed them, probably to protect Zabuza leaving Naruto the only current one at the table.

"Wait, guys!" Naruto said before charging outside the door only to see that the assassin had already been apprehended. So now it was everybody's turn to file back inside, and as soon as everybody came in and settled down Inari finally decided to come downstairs, asking, "who had died this time."

* * *

So today is the first day in which Tazuna is getting to work. After what happened last night everybody is on full alert to make sure there are no assassins from Gato. Yeah, we had interrogated the assassin after dinner (priorities) and found out he was in fact sent by Gato. Zabuza ended up executing him ending that. The only problem is how that the bridge will take an estimated 4 days to complete, meaning that Gato can attack any time between now and then.

* * *

 _The Bridge Diaries_

 **Day 1**

First day is completed, nothing happened, but we are all on edge. Dinner was an eerie quiet and so was the night. I will update this whenever I can.

 **Day 2**

It is currently the morning of day 2 and it is quite foggy, the perfect time to strike, something is happening, something is watching us, the world is turning on us, it was only a matter of time until this happened..

 **Day 2.1**

We are all on edge, Naruto even fell off the bridge after some moving supplies scared him, it is very tense. The fog is getting thicker, I can't trust anybody, they are all hiding something.

 **Day 2.2**

It is after dinner, it was the same eerie quiet, I can't handle the pressure, it is driving me insane, I am falling apart.

 **Day 3**

Beginning of day 3, today it was rain that struck, someone is manipulating the weather, I can feel it in my bones. The pressure made me realize something, we have a traitor. It is Sakura, that sneaky asshole, hiding her passion for blood under a cheery and useless exterior. I will have to deal with her if I want to live.

 **Day 3. Fuck it**

We were attacked

* * *

That is what it felt like, except not that exaggerated. Except the fact that we were attacked, which can never be that good. They struck the supplies, probably trying to buy extra time. We managed to hold them off though but one builder was killed not to mention the supplies that were stolen or destroyed adding an extra 2 days to the estimated build time.

Zabuza has proven pretty useful though as if there is one thing he is good at so far, it is cutting down large groups of enemies like the ones that attacked. In the meantime I have clones searching for the hideout, which Gato is staying in, as I realized we can't just wait for them to attack us. Whoever else Gato hired though is good as they leave false indications about where it is, place subtle genjutsus making me glance over certain things like they weren't there.

* * *

We are currently sitting in Naruto's mindscape, it is after dinner and he is supposed to be sleeping right now. He is sitting in the water while I am lying down, behind the bars.

"So fluffy, you…"

" **What the fuck did you just call me?** "

"Oh that. I know you won't hurt me, you love me too much." Naruto said, giving me a grin. Oh, fuck him, if you want to play that game, we can play it.

" **Fine, continue.** " I said grinning mentally.

"So you know how Zabuza said there is something that made him become a ninja, what was it for you?"

" **Well, I am not exactly a ninja, and there is no one exact moment so be specific.** "

"Well, there has to be something."

" **Fine. Like I said it was over time, but the first time it started was with my brothers and sisters.** "

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, you have brothers and sisters? When did this happen?"

" **Well if you want to know sit down and shut up. They were created along side me, but they always mistrusted me slightly due to my power, and I thought I shouldn't really care that much, but slowly that mutual mistrust grew, and I thought I had the time to deal with it. I thought I had all the time in the world, so before I knew it centuries had passed and still I didn't do anything thinking I still had more time to deal with hit, and before I knew it that little time I still had was over. And now what. All that time I had was gone, my own siblings hardly trust me anymore, the only other civilizations, you humans, sealed me away for several of your generations. So all the time I had to prepare for what is going to happen is over, and now it is happening. I had messed up, hardly anyone trusts me and I am scared at the prospect that it might be too late too change that.** "

At first I was kind of explaining, but after a while it seemed to grow more emotional, until I was almost pouring my heart out for him, but as much as I don't like to admit it, I needed it, all that pent up anger and stress, just talking about it helped. But I did reveal information that I know what is going to happen, I really don't need this now. I...I just need some time to think, so I'm going to cut the seal, it will work for the time being.

Still Naruto has the night to think about it as I tied him by his feet from a tree, and I am in no mood to let him down after what he called me.

And it was the next morning in which I opened up communications and Naruto said something that brought an actual smile to my face.

"I was thinking about what you said, and I decided once I become the Hokage I will fix the problems with your brothers and sisters and make sure no one ever treats you bad again! Believe it!"

* * *

Several of my clones run down the hallway opening doors as silently as possible checking for anything of use. Nothing, the entirety of this hideout has nothing, no information nothing. Chances are he is probably masquerading as the Kazekage, but he has to have some main base of operations somewhere.

Nothing, nothing, nothing. All of these door ways are empty, and we don't seem to be getting anywhere, and considering that I already have opened a couple hundred doors this is really annoying, so fine you want to play this game, we can play it. Several of my clones put their hands on the wall releasing a burst of chakra I use to map a general layout of this compound at the price of a lot of chakra. Several hundred empty rooms, and one large room with some unidentifiable objects in it. To that room we go, still the eerie lighting and occasional water dripping does not help with the mood, but eventually we do reach the room, and the mood only got worse. Even more eerie blue lighting, tanks lining the room, all with decrepit corpses of… I don't even want to know what that is. But there is one tank that stands out of the rest, the only problem is that it is empty, or at least it appears that way.

" **I know you are there, better to show yourself then make me force you.** "

For a second there is nothing, but then the water shifts slightly and I can hear a laugh, "So tell me me, what are you doing in Orochimaru's hideout?"

Slowly a grin grows on my face. At first he was a complete unknown, but now I know who he is. So I have found Suigetsu, now the only problem is what to do with him. I could always kill him, and get that over with, but I have something else I want to try out, and if this works, well it will probably pay out a lot.

* * *

2 days have passed. I have summoned several more clones to help defend the town as they are all patrolling around the town waiting for something to happen, and I know something is going to happen. Strange things are happening that should not be happening, unless if caused by a human. Small ripples seemingly caused by nothing. A sudden stop in wind. If they are going to attack they are going to do it today.

"This is so boring, can't we do anything more interesting?" And of course Naruto has to wander off from where he is supposed to be watching.

" **Shouldn't you be at your station?** "

"Don't worry I have a clone doing the job, see I thought about it!"

" **And what makes you think that the clone didn't wander off like you…** "

"Uh…"

" **or fall asleep, or start his own little party, or try to read Kakashi's books again.** "

Naruto grimaced at the Kakashi part and I could hear him muttering, "he wasn't joking about 1000 years of death," he then sighed and said, "fiiine, I'll go back."

It wasn't even one minute later when Naruto said in the mindscape, "uh well, you know how you told me something could've happened?"

" **Don't fucking tell me that they attacked.** "

"What? No! But… um, remember that time when I bought Kakashi's book, and tried reading it. Well apparently my clones decided to try to recreate that scene"

" **What… Why… What! Let me see… actually, don't fucking let me see, I don't want to know what it looks like. Just make fucking sure that no one attacks, and I will try to forget this.** "

In the meantime I have to deal with this guy. I pretended not to notice him as he tried to sneak up on me and I let him put a kunai up to my throat, he tried putting on his most dangerous and scratchy voice as he said, "move and you die."

I put on my not-menacing voice said in my best impression of fearful Sakura, "Why are you doing this?"

I can hear him smirk as he says, "We are going to crush your pathetic resistance and then we will control the entire Land of Waves, and we will live like kings! Too bad you won't be there to see it." Thank you evil monologuing. I got some information, I could always get more but I am not taking my chances.

I switched back to my normal voice, " **Thanks for the info** ," and in his confusion I gave him an explosive kick to his groin. "There goes his dignity," I thought, grimacing slightly at the 'crack' I heard when I hit him. I grabbed the kunai which he dropped and threw it right at his body on the water feeling satisfied as I heard the 'crack' as the kunai shattered his skull.

In the meantime we have an attack to deal with.

* * *

So turns out Gato's plan was if he can't have one powerful ninja he is going to have several hundred weaker ninja's along with the bandits he already has hired putting the number, of enemies, a lot higher, which gets really annoying. Normally this number of enemies wouldn't be a problem, but there is someone else who is working behind the scenes, how do we know? Several very powerful or very subtle genjutsus are being placed on anyone and everyone.

So genjutsus yeah, it doesn't make it any easier the fact that if Tazuna dies our mission fails, and while that doesn't concern me that much, it seems to concern about everyone else around me, and on more one occasion we had to stop Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or random villagers under genjutsus from killing Tazuna, so that Kakashi's group is defending Tazuna only leaving me for the counteroffensive.

So I unlike other situations in which I have been in I now have to control several squads of mini-mes from Naruto's mindscape while occasionally giving him advice about any upcoming attacks.

And several hours later I finally get a lucky break. I had done several interrogations on captured enemies about Gato's where abouts and while they all were telling the truth it all led to false ends, that is until I came to one empty hideout. It was the 8th one so I didn't expect much and I ran through checks to see if they left any trail. It wasn't until I was almost done when I tried scent, because of course no one is so stupid to leave their scent, but apparently someone was as I got a faint smell of cheap alcohol. I tracked it until I ended up finding a broken bottle where that trail ended, but that was the closest I had gotten before. So I sent more clones out searching for more clues until I found another one a small patch of padded down grass after a few broken branches, someone was heading this way and fell and they made a quick but bad effort of covering it up. And with that information the noose is slowly closing around Gato's neck.

I eventually found the entrance, on the bottom of a lake. So I kindly asked if I could enter in the means of several explosive tags before making sure to cover the entrance as water doesn't flood the compound. So now I have a squad in what I think to be where Gato is hiding out. At this point I figured out he isn't as careless in the anime, the only reason I was able to smell the alcohol was because of who I am. Even Kiba would be hard pressed to detect it, and you don't just cover up alcohol that easily. So whoever is in here is no pushover.

So queue several minutes of searching, and afterwards I get a ping from my clone who found the chamber in which Gato is hiding in. I signal the other clones to come while I examine the chamber. A lot higher than it is wide, lit by torches, tables lining it some with computers, others maps, and then some notes, and you have guards looking around.

"You can come out now." Said a man right next to Gato.

Normally I would stay hidden but I am interested to see who this man is. So I oblige him by stepping out. He grows a predatory grin saying, "Wow, I didn't actually expect someone to be there."

" **So you just found me on luck.** "

"And it looks like we found a little rat," replied the man.

Gato waved his hand saying, "Masaru, I want him dead. I will meet you in the next room. And this time, make sure to clean up after yourself."

His already large grin grew even larger. "With pleasure." He formed several hand signs in quick succession before saying, "Water Style: Spear Dance." Several thin rods of water appeared around the room all dashing towards me. You want to play this game, we can play it.

* * *

I kicked the door open with the dead body of Masaru on my back. That was really annoying, apparently he thought he would tell me his entire life story when he realised he was going to lose, and I wouldn't care besides the fact that he was overacting so much, while somehow evading me. I am getting too rusty.

Gato yelled to his bodyguards to get me who I made short work of. I let out a laugh as their bodies fell to the ground, " **I got you now you slimy little fucker.** "

My smile instantly turned to a frown as he did several hand signs casting a genjutsu. This little asshole, since when did he know how to cast genjutsus. I easily dispelled the several genjutsus he put on me however he was gone. I sent out a ping to my other clones telling them to find him. I don't' care what he thinks, he is not escaping, and considering I can hear his frantic footsteps and gasping down the hallway he doesn't have much time left.

* * *

I walked onto the bridge with the unconscious body of Gato on my left shoulder and Masaru on my right. That walk turned into a run as I heard fighting and the sound of swords clashing. I reached the top to see the bloody forms of Naruto and Sasuke take down a ninja who fell into the sea of corpses lining the bridge. What the fuck happened here.

* * *

 **I know this isn't the same Gato, but think about it, he doesn't become this rich and powerful just by being ruthless, he becomes like this through manipulation, and in this case genjutsus, and being a good strategist.**

 **And I kinda wanted to end this one kinda fast, so it kinda is a cliffhanger, but not really, also it is not quite up to par and I am kinda sorry about that. So to the people who read this, the fight is over, I will finish the Land of Waves arc in the next chapter and begin my own little own section. : D**

 **SPaladin out.**


	7. I Dream of Preparations

**Hi**

 **This took a while, I realized that.**

 **I'm not going to put out any excuses. I was lazy and got writers block. I can try to write these chapters sooner, but you saw how well that worked last time. I am really sorry about this.**

 **I forgot to answer questions in the last chapter.**

 **Zaralann (From a chapter 4 question)**

 **Q: Can Kurama filter his Chakra so not too damage Naruto upon using the cloak.**

 **A: As of the moment while he can try to not harm Naruto due to the nature of the seal in order for him to use it usefully it will cause some harm.**

 **Silentpeak**

 **Q:** **I find it strange that after centuries of not caring Kurama suddenly would start caring after being sealed in Naruto, and with the tailed beast bomb defense, why is it a good idea to have a defense that blows up both in the enemies face and your own?**

 **A: Yes after centuries of not caring you would kind of expect him not to care, but during those centuries he was kinda waiting for this, (forgetting to prepare beforehand). And there is always a part of him resisting being grumpy and starting to influence more of his actions. And in terms of the defense, it does blow up in your face also, but the general purpose is to be an explosive defense. For most people it would be too hard for them to get through and if they are too weak in order to get through if they do blow it up then they would probably get harmed more than the user. Now if they are smart/strong enough to counter it then there really isn't a purpose to use it, and clones are disposable so using it on a clone won't be that bad.**

 **And that is it. Not many questions in the first place. Unless I missed them. (Sorry)**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

" **So, let me get this straight, you went into a potentially deadly fight, in which you were most likely going to die. And you didn't tell me?** "

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I should've told you," he said with a large grin.

I closed my eyes and took a breath, clenching my fists slightly, " **Normally I would be unhappy, but you did survive, and no one died. So I'll let this go, but if you EVER get in a deadly situation again, tell me. Got it?** "

"Got it!" He replied with his usual vigor.

"Hold on? I don't get why you would care so much, it isn't like if Naruto dies you would to." Sakura said from her position at the other side of the table.

I stop and blink a few times at Sakura's response. I am not sure if she said that due to how little people care about Naruto, or if she is actually just curious and isn't aware of how deadly the ninja world is, and how likely you are to die from a basic situation. I will just go with her not understanding the ninja world, and for her sake, hope that is what she meant.

" _You're telling her._ " Naruto says through the mind scape.

I look over to Naruto who just looks at me with that large shit-eating grin on his face. I sent a glare and somehow managed to defy the laws of physics by having his grin get bigger.. Fine, " **Have you ever heard of a jinchuruki?** "

"Jeen, jihn, jinchuru-what?" She replied.

" **Jin-chu-ru-ki. It means, 'Power of Human Sacrifice',** " I paused to add dramatic effect, " **And Naruto here is one.** " I said leaning back on my chair. No point in delaying that knowledge.

"What! Naruto you idiot! Why didn't you ever tell me!" She screamed at Naruto.

" **You still don't know what it actually means, do you. So sit down shut up, and listen. I'm sure you are aware of the bijuu, and specifically the Kyuubi which attacked your village 12 years ago,** " this feels really weird talking about me in this way.

"Uh huh," she replied while nodding, and I can feel the emotion of fear mixed with curiosity flaking off her.

" **I'm sure your village says how your Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself in order to kill him.** "

"Yeah… Wait, him? Don't you mean it?" she said again.

I recoiled mentally at what she just called me. I consider disemboweling her, but I decide that would be good for my reputation, and once she figures out who I am, she will probably immediately regret what she just said..

" **I meant him. But back to topic, rule one about bijuu, there is no way to kill them. You could in theory damage them enough for their bodies to fall apart, but in time they will just revive. People could always do that, but that one it is unpredictable, two it would take a lot more than just one man, even at a hokage's power, to kill a bijuu. So instead they have an alternative, you would seal the bijuu inside someone, and that is a jinchuruki.** " I say a low voice. I don't generally like talking about this, surprise, surprise.

"Wait, so are you a jinchuruki?!" Sakura said, talking to me, not quite correcting the darts.

" **Not me,** " another pause for dramatic effect, " **but Naruto here is.** " I say motioning towards Naruto with my hand.

"What… so… what… who…" she stammers staring at Naruto.

" **And I am the Kyuubi.** " I say with a savage grin.

Several emotions flash very quickly throughout Sakura, ranging from, surprise, to fear, to dread, to horror, and then back to fear.

"Uhh…" She says just staring at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates, to that is too small, frying pans. She then bolts up from her seat, knocking it down with a *clunk* sound, and runs into the next room where Kakashi and Sasuke are resting due to their injuries.

"SASUUUUUUKEEE!" She screams, waking the entire town, as she bolts through the doors.

"Wait, hold up Sakura!" Naruto says running after Sakura leaving me alone at the table.

"Sasuke! Wake up, we need to leave!" Sakura yells through the door.

"Wait Sakura, I can explain." I can hear Naruto say from the other room.

I hear a *thwap* sound followed by Naruto groaning, shortly after I hear Sasuke say, "What do you two idiots think you are doing?"

"Now, now, Let's just all calm down and discuss this like civilized people," Kakashi says joining in on the action.

I lean back on my chair balancing it on two legs, while resting my legs on the table. I close my eyes and rest my hands on my chest. You gotta love Team 7.

* * *

Now that Kakashi and Sasuke are awake we all are at the table. Sakura closed in on Sasuke who sat what seemed to be as far away from me as possible. Sasuke is still covered in bandages so every movement he makes seems to be painful for him which makes me smile slightly. Kakashi is also covered in bandages and while he doesn't show it I can sense the pain he feels whenever me moves. And Naruto is sitting next to me with the biggest shit-eating grin he can muster.

"Kakashi-sensei, you knew it was the Kyuubi?" Sakura says pointing to me. I frown and internally growl slightly at her comment.

"Yes," was his reply giving an eye smile.

"And you didn't warn us!?" She replied, her voice getting increasingly loud and annoying.

"Now that I think of it, it never came to my mind to tell you guys," he said in his half-sarcastic way.

Sakura bristled quite a lot before calming down and taking a deep breath. She takes a second before she says, "How can you trust him? It killed the Fourth Hokage!"

" **Yes, I did kill him. And I also killed a significant number of the ninja corps. But listen Pinky, the 'it' you are talking about has been pushed around by you humans for longer than Konoha has existed, I ignored it thinking that maybe you would actually realize that you will eventually leave me alone. And now I am not exactly sure where I got that notion, so yes I did kill the Fourth Hokage, and you could say that was revenge from what your ancestors did.** "

"That's not the point! You killed the Fourth Hokage which makes you an enemy of Konoha, and you are blaming us for something that our ancestors did!"

Honestly I am not making that compelling of an argument.

" **Listen Pinky we can continue arguing for the next several hours as I know the chance of you listening to reason is slim, but I would rather not do that. So sit down and shut up.** "

She was about to say another remark but when a wave of killer intent, that I may or not may have caused, washed over her she shuddered and sat back down, curling up slightly.

" **Now Naruto, tell me what happened.** " I said in a bored voice. Picking at one of my nails.

He jumps up on the table and starts explaining everything that happened.

Now I could tell you exactly what Naruto says, but he is a jumbled mess and whatever he says will make absolutely no sense, so let me give you the condensed version.

They were defending at the bridge as it provided a good strategic location when they were attacked by 3 jonin level missing-nin. They had the number advantage, but they were good, but none the less they were able to hold them off. But there was more to it, as in they had a whole platoon of mercenaries waiting around the corner which as you may have guessed was quite hard to deal with. Somehow in the mess of this Sasuke was able to get the sword Naruto got, which normally would have annoyed me, but he did manage to save Naruto's life with the sword, so I am willing to leave that alone for the moment. What I am not ok with is Sasuke shortly after getting the Sharingan.

But they still did barely manage to hold them off as most of the mercenaries were either incompetent or just underestimated them. Let's cut forward as for a couple of minutes Naruto decided to describe in minute detail everything that happened. So a lot of the mercenaries were dead, and the rest were being really careful. And the people that were left alive are alive for a reason.

So that was the closest point to when Naruto would call for my help.

But for some reason he thought that it would be easier to do it without my help. The goddamn idiot. But it could've gone worse, and on a bright side Naruto actually used the rasengan. And sure enough he used it in a very emotional situation in which he poured his heart out, talking about how he was going to be the future hokage, and that one day he will be powerful enough to protect those he cares about.

And that about sums it up. I probably didn't explain it that well either, but listen to me when I say listening to Naruto tell a story is like trying to talk to someone in a different language. Unless you know how to listen you are going to be clueless.

So what happened afterwards?

Gato wasn't dead. I said he was unconscious, and he is… well, unconscious is the short term. The long term is 'placed in a genjutsu which severely slows down time and places them in a barren wasteland in which they will spend several decades in barely able to stay alive'.

Effectively the way I torture, because by the end they are a sputtering mess and will do about anything you ask them to do.

So long story short I gave half of his fortune to Zabuza, who settled down, and the other to Konoha, paying the debt that Tazuna owed for lying, and then some.

Still honestly I couldn't give half a damn where the money went, and I wanted the trust of some more people.

So Kakashi and Sasuke healed up and we left, crossing the new bridge called the Bridge of The Seven.

Seven being: Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Haku, Zabuza, and I. And well Team 7 was the team that helped them.

Yep, they named the bridge a god damn pun. Gotta love humans.

* * *

So we left literally 2 minutes ago and we already ran into someone. It could be worse though, at least they aren't assassins going after us. But they are traders who we met and decided to travel with. We could necessarily travel faster, but we already spent a lot more time than the mission should've took so an extra day won't matter that much, also Sasuke is trying to act all tough saying he is healed but we all know he is just going to get more injured if we go fast, so we will travel with these merchants.

But then this fucking happened.

"So Saishi where are you going?" Sakura asked. Saishi being the leader of the group we are going with.

"We are going to the Temple of the Prophet, Sakura."

So these people are religious, but nooooo. Listen to what they fucking worship.

"What is the Temple of the Prophet?" Naruto then asks.

"It is under the protection of the Prophet, a village said to withstand the most powerful jutsu's without taking any damage."

Sound familiar?

"Who is this Prophet guy?"

"I think you would know him as the Kyuubi..."

Yep, you heard him right. I have some fucking worshipers.

So sure enough everybody looks around incredulously. Well as incredulously as a 'certain person' can do with most of his face covered. He can show way too much emotion with one god damn eye.

So at this point we had stopped traveling and he said, "Hold on a second, I know you might think that we are worshiping a demon but listen for a second. The Prophet has built many temples to protect humanity, one being the Labyrinth. We had studied some traces of leftover Chakra and writing on some of the walls and disclosed the location of another temple. I know you might think how he killed many of your ninja but he is working in order to protect us all and some of the writing said how in the next several of years humanity will need to grow in power or face something that will wipe us all out and we are heading to his temple in hopes that we will get his protection."

Yes I had left some writing in the Labyrinth. In case for some reason I wasn't there to help, and I needed to leave some information to where things are and what is coming. It was in English though, so I will probably have to change it.

But on another note they are traveling to the South-East Bunker and they seek my aid and protection. Luckily everyone got the memo to not tell them who I am as I shot glares at about everyone.

So after that, we eventually all calmed down and continued traveling. I took the time then to talk to them a bit more. They don't worship me like a god, which I am ok with, but more as a king. After more conversations I eventually decided that they could be useful. So I will wait for them with one of my clones.

And not one of those fucking evil meglomaniac plans you see in a movie. No I am not like that. Although it would be quite fun to be like that.

* * *

So we returned, and Naruto is learning a new jutsu! Because Kakashi won't pick up his lazy ass and actually teach Naruto something. I originally was going to teach him the rasenshuriken, and I know he can learn it, but I opted out. Instead he is learning how to wield positive and negative chakra. You heard me right, positive and negative chakra. I'm not sure if he can even wield it, not to mention sense it, but if he does manage to wield it, well let's say the Akatsuki just got a huge 'f u'.

I've never taught anyone how to use positive and negative chakra. Hell, I've never even taught someone ever before Naruto so creating my own plan was quite tough… so I just didn't do it. I am really lazy.

Positive and negative chakra isn't like any other kind. You can't feel it (unless you are me or my siblings), you can't see it (unless you are me or my siblings), you can't attribute it to any emotions or visions in order to wield it (unless you are me or my siblings). I don't know exactly why, but out of everything that ever existed, I have the most control over positive and negative chakra. Except those two people, 'He who shall not be named', and 'She who shall not be named'. That is why so much time has passed with most humans never even knowing this existed in the first place.

So how do you wield it. First step, be me. Nope. Second step by one of my brothers and sisters. Nope. Third and untested step, create a high-density chakra point gathering surrounding positive and negative chakra nearby and then creating a high-density chakra shield in order to keep it enclosed, and then use wind type chakra in order to mold the positive and negative chakra through, you guessed it, high-density chakra streams, and finally the optional step, rapidly rotating your 'death chakra ball' in order to cause maximum damage. Did I mention that this is untested?

But it isn't without reason. I have tested it myself and it worked, although to a lesser degree. But the rasengan, with a little modification, is already the high-density chakra point to gather positive and negative chakra, and the last step is also completed, rotating this 'death ball'. The other two steps are slightly completed, the shield is slightly made by having to keep the rasengan stable, and the chakra streams are, at a lesser extent, made by the unstableness of the rasengan. You just have to focus them. I can only imagine if Naruto goes into the chunin exams having mastered positive and negative chakra.

So that happened.

And I can tell you what happened for a couple days, but that is rather boring. The only exciting thing is that Naruto and Konohamaru seemed to have a contest on who could arouse more men, with the sexy jutsu. Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with those kids. It ended up being a tie. Well, because somehow they decided that I was a target. I think you can see where that went.

But for something else more exciting let's travel to somewhere else. Let's go to the Land of Gold.

* * *

Rain pelted the cloak I was wearing as I trudged along the road walking through the occasional puddle which would splash on my legs. The sky was a dull black, the rain a chilling downpour, and the only source of light being the piss yellow glow from the Land of Gold.

The Land of Gold. Where you go if you are a murderer, thief, rapist, or anything that no one likes. Technically this place has independance, even though it should have fell decades ago. The only reason that no one has taken it is due to the strategic significance, how it is in the middle of a huge trade route allowing you to control trade, and the resources it provides, so taking it effectively is declaring wars on a lot of other places.

So why am I traveling to the shit-stain that is the Land of Gold?

I turn to the girl walking next to me.

Her.

" **How are you holding up?** " I ask as we continue our brisk pace.

"Fine, and you?" she says looking forward, talking in a cheerful tone, an exact opposite to the atmosphere at this moment.

" **Could be better.** "

Who is this girl? Airi. Crazy, insane, young, bubbly, and an insomniac. We have been traveling for the last couple of days. Well her, and this clone. Out of sheer boredom I took control of it. We are heading southeast towards one of my bunkers. The only reason she agreed to come with me is that I saved her life. She has potential to be an excellent tracker and already is quite powerful. In human terms. You can kinda tell as when we first met she said, "You smell like fox."

She also has information on Orochimaru, and even a bit on the Akatsuki so I really want her. We keep on trudging our ways towards the village nearby. She decided that she wanted to stay there for the night, because apparently she has never been here and wants to see what it is like. So after an hour of walking through the rain in the night we reach the village. We walk into the nearest pub and at her request sit down and order some drinks and food. I sit down taking off my cloak and resting on the chair. I put a small genjutsu on my eyes changing the shape back to the normal iris. This world is so full wierd humans that you can walk around with blood red hair and eyes in a place like this and most people won't even notice it.

Airi sits there gulping down alcohol and food. While I just sit here taking an occasional sip of the sake I got. I don't have a digestive system so eating doesn't really do anything, and I have to force myself to break down the sake, even though I won't feel the effects of it. That is one problem is being me, you can't drink yourself under the table.

The door explodes open and several burly men barge in the one in the lead yelling, "Bring the food! Bring the alcohol! Bring the women!" Rallying some of his followers in the process.

He is clad in a strengthened weave armor with a few chakra enhanced steel plates dotting the clothing. The weave is a dark gray while the steel plates are a reddish color. So this is the Ren I heard so much about. Some bandit who got on the good side of the governing body of the Land of Gold and can now freely extort money from its citizens as long as he provides some of his intake.

The bartender scrambles to get some drinks as not to risk his life while other people shy away. He wasn't joking when he said, 'bring the woman' as most of the woman backed off and left immediately while the others working here are hiding in the back, leaving a few here including Airi.

" **Lay low, don't look out of place.** " I say to Airi under my breath.

He skulks through the bar looking around for a suitable woman, bumping into the occasional table, probably on purpose. No one bothers to retaliate, as they want to keep their head. I hope that he just walks past Airi as to eliminate any trouble he could cause but he stops at our table, probably the idea of some innocent 20ish looking girl as his prey.

"Well, hello there you pretty little thing." He says coming up to our table. I lean back further and relax closing my eyes and resting my chin on my neck, oh he just messed up.

"Hello!" Airi tries to say with her mouth full of food, but it comes out like something more distorted.

"Doesn't a little girl like you know that it is rude to talk with food in your mouth?" He said in a slightly mocking manner.

"I'm sorry," Airi says sounding exactly the opposite, not even turning around as she shoves more food in her face.

He seems to get slightly angered as he grabs her arm twisting her around saying, "Don't you know it is also rude to not look to your elders as you talk to them?" Glaring daggers at her in the process.

She frowns looking at him, "You spilled my drink!" She says upset with an over exaggerated frown on her face.

"Wha…?" he says briefly confused at her response.

"That isn't good!" She says again clocking him in the face, throwing him across the room, sending teeth and blood flying.

I rest my drink on the corner of the table, open my eyes and stand up with Airi. " **Look what you now got us into,** " I say half hearted. Honestly I was almost itching for something interesting.

Ren stumbles upwards as his goons look at him, seemingly asking what to do. "Well don't just look you morons. Get them!"

The goons shake off their stupor charging at us with a varying amount of weapons. In the process I can hear Ren continue saying, "I want that man dead. The girl, I have personal plans with." I can barely see the savage grin on his face.

Oh how wrong he is.

This isn't even fair. I don't even need to use any jutsus… hell I don't even need to try to defeat these guys. They get around by waving big sticks while almost everyone is too much a coward in order to fight.

But still out of sheer amusement I let them think that they have a chance. But to keep things interesting for me I picked up my drink halfway through trying to keep it stable, in the fight. Something still way too easy.

Airi, however loved this. She had the largest grin on her face as she vaulted over several bandits and ducking under them hitting them in their family jewels in the process, causing them to squeal like animals.

A man charges at me and I deflect the swipe of his sword with my arm twisting my hand, grabbing the sword in the process and bend it, rendering it useless. I rip the sword out of his hand and use the hilt of the sword as the weapon while I grab onto the blade. With one hand I hit him over the head while with the other I take a sip of my drink.

Ren tries to sneak up behind me and cut me down with his sword however I twist the sword in my hand over my back deflecting his blow. Before he can even react I disarm his sword dropping it to the ground, spinning around and bouncing it off my foot and impaling it into his body, straight through his heart.

Blood is sent flying in an arc across this pub.

"Aww man, you got blood on my clothes." Airi said wiping said blood off her clothes.

I look around at the people who look at us with varying emotions most being fear. Not at me, but at what is going to happen. If anything they are probably rejoicing at the fact that Ren is dead, but they are afraid since they are nearby the governing body can increment them. I walk out of the door motioning for Airi to come with me. She motions for me to wait a second and grabs her tray of food and follows me out.

"Why are we leaving?" She asks disappointed

" **We are overthrowing a government.** " I say walking towards the center of this village, a large building spiraling out there looming over most of the village.

"Oooh, exciting!" she says jogging up next to me shoving food in her face in the process.

* * *

"You will lose, and I will… URK."

He says as a food tray is launched into his neck. He wasn't even good at giving an evil speech. So then there goes the governing body for the Land of Gold, and it only took several hours. Nothing was that out of the ordinary, in fact it was a lot like a video game.

"Oh, to get to him you have to do this."

"To make sure that he won't leave a mark once he is dead you have to do this."

Stuff like that. One day I hope to have to do a job in which the only option is to walk to a place and get it done. No in between bs in order to actually get there.

Still it was actually quite nice getting this, because this removal was mostly done in the shadows, and as far as I know there isn't system that could replace the government, meaning that as of this moment I have this entire village under my hand.

So now I have an entire web of bunkers, a small influence on the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Land of Waves, the ability to effect some of the most powerful people of the future, a growing fan base, and finally control over a village that is a center for a lot of trade. I do quite like where this is going.

And maybe I am one of those meglomaniac villains, but if I am, I am going to be a damn good one.

* * *

 **And DONE!**

 **I am so sorry for how long this one took. I will try to get the next one out sooner, but I can't promise anything. In the next chapter I will start revealing what will be the conflict for this story.**

 **SPaladin Out.**


	8. Update

**Now I know many of you won't be that happy at this, but I'm rewriting the story. Go to the new story's AN for more info.**


End file.
